A Mãe do Meu Melhor Amigo
by lalac.rk159
Summary: Meu nome é Edward Cullen tenho apenas 17 anos, sou jovem, mas tenho três certezas convictas na minha vida. A primeira era que um dia eu morreria, afinal todo humano um dia morre. A segunda era que era totalmente apaixonado pela mãe do meu melhor amigo Isabella Swan exatos 17 anos mais velha que eu. E a terceira é que ela nunca seria minha. E essa é a minha sina.
1. Prólogo

**Classificação:** 18+  
 **Categorias:** Saga Crepúsculo  
 **Personagens:** Edward Cullen, Bella Swan  
 **Gêneros:** Hentai, Romance, Universo Alternativo, Comédia  
 **Avisos:** Heterossexualidade, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers, Linguagem Imprópria

* A fic é um Drabble, com capítulos com menos de 1000 palavras, terá post 3X na semana, terça, quinta e domingo

 **Sinopse:**

Edward Cullen tem 17 anos e apenas um sonho na vida.

Que a mãe do seu melhor amigo o olhe como um homem.

Ele é apaixonado por ela, mas sabe que ficar com ela é algo impossível para ele.

Além de ser mãe de seu melhor amigo, Isabella Swan tem 34 anos, exatamente o dobro de sua idade.

Mas o que fazer quando o que ele achava impossível se torna real?

...

Meu nome é Edward Cullen tenho apenas 17 anos, sou jovem, mas tenho três certezas convictas na minha vida.  
A primeira era que um dia eu morreria, afinal todo humano um dia morre.  
A segunda era que era totalmente apaixonado pela mãe do meu melhor amigo Isabella Swan exatos 17 anos mais velha que eu.  
E a terceira é que ela nunca seria minha.  
E essa é a minha sina.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

POV EDWARD CULLEN

— Ah isso chupa meu pau que delícia...Bella... aah... vou gozar... — eu disse massageando meu membro freneticamente minha mão subindo e descendo. A agua morna do chuveiro caia molhando meu corpo que tremia e estava quente. O boxer de vidro do banheiro já estava todo embaçado.

Mas eu não conseguia parar.

— Goze na minha boca, Edward — a imaginei dizendo. Seus olhos castanhos implorando aquilo com meu pau em sua boca.

Droga.

E sem aguentar mais gozei forte, meu corpo todo tremendo e gemidos saindo de minha garganta enquanto liberava meu prazer no chão do banheiro grato do barulho do chuveiro ser alto o suficiente para abafar os sons que saia de minha garganta.  
Seria tão constrangedor se alguém escutasse.  
Meus jatos de esperma atingiram a parede do banheiro e desceram pelo ralo, a agua levando a sujeira que tinha feito.  
Abri meus olhos me vendo sozinho ali no box do chuveiro.  
Respirei fundo.  
Sentindo o constrangimento me tomar.  
Sabia que aquilo era normal para alguém da minha idade.  
Mas eu não podia, deixar de me sentir envergonhado e um traíra.  
Afinal ele confiava em mim.  
Eu era seu melhor amigo.  
Desde quando me mudei para ali.  
Ele sempre estava ao meu lado, nos piores e melhores momentos, sendo o melhor amigo protetor.  
E mesmo assim eu o havia traído.  
Mas era mais forte que eu.  
Eu não conseguia controlar.

Não escolhi aquilo.  
Havia lutado tanto contra, quando percebi o que estava acontecendo.  
Mas na verdade já era tarde demais.  
Eu já estava em um caminho sem volta.  
Meu amigo, meu irmão, nunca poderia saber.

Era o único segredo meu que ele não sabia.  
Eu escondia isso mais que tudo.  
Ela nunca saberia.  
Ninguém nunca saberia.  
Mas aquele sentimento estava dentro de mim.  
Era forte, era real e verdadeiro.  
Podiam me chamar de louco, de apenas um adolescente que não sabia de nada da vida.  
Que era apenas tesão por uma mulher bem mais velha.

Eu podia ser um adolescente.  
Eu tinha realmente muito tesão por ela.

Mas eu sabia de muitas coisas da vida sim.

Até mais do que muitos adolescentes por aí.  
Emmett, meu amigo, me zoava me chamando de velho.  
Ai como eu queria ser velho.

Pelo menos ter o dobro da minha idade.

Dezessete anos a mais não fariam tão mal, porque ai eu poderia pelo menos ter a esperança de um dia quem sabe ela olharia para mim.  
Não como um menininho.  
Mas sim como homem.  
Era o que eu mais desejava na vida.  
Meu nome é Edward Cullen tenho apenas 17 anos, sou jovem, mas tenho três certeza convictas na minha vida.  
A primeira era que um dia eu morreria, afinal todo humano um dia morre.  
A segunda era que era totalmente apaixonado pela mãe do meu melhor amigo Isabella Swan exatos 17 anos mais velha que eu.  
E a terceira é que ela nunca seria minha.  
E essa é a minha sina.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, estreando outra fic para vocês... Tenho ela há muito tempo e era uma one na verdade, mas decidir postar como um drabbe, porque sei que muita gente vai achar pesada de mais a nova fic, então para vocês e para as outras também. Estou postando essa.

Espero que se divirtam com esse Edward tímido e jovem...

Vamos ver como vai ser ele e a Bella.

Será que ela sente algo por ele também?

Difícil essa diferença de idade né? Mas vamos ver, espero que dê tudo certo e eles consigam ficar juntos...

Aguardem que quinta tem mais

beeijos


	2. Capítulo 1

— EDWARD!SAI DO BANHEIRO AINDA TENHO QUE ESCOVAR MEU CABELO — ouvi a voz gritante e impaciente da minha irmã batendo na porta.  
Suspirei olhando ao redor para ter certeza que não tinha nenhuma evidencia do que eu tinha feito no chuveiro.  
Depois de tudo conferido fechei o chuveiro.  
Abri o box e peguei a toalha enrolando na cintura.  
Parei olhando para o espelho.  
Eu sabia que não era feio.  
Minha mãe dizia que eu até nem parecia ter 17 anos, já que eu tinha barba.

Mas eu só comecei a criar pelos no rosto no ano passado.  
Lembro que fiquei tão feliz por parecer mais velho.

Perdendo a aparência de um garotinho.  
Mas quem eu queria que notasse nunca falou nada.  
Mesmo assim eu sempre deixava minha barba bem feita para parecer mais velho. Na esperança dela não me ver tão menino como eu na verdade era.  
Tinha olhos verdes brilhantes do meu pai, cabelos em um tom cobre de loiro herdados da minha mãe, era alto e magrelo, até tentava malhar com Emmett, mas simplesmente aquilo não era para mim eu podia malhar o que for, que não ficava musculoso como ele.

Mas meu corpo havia ficado um pouco mais definido.  
— Edward vamos nos atrasar — Rosalie minha irmã gêmea bateu na porta de novo e eu suspirei.  
— Já tô saindo — disse abrindo a porta.  
Rosalie era minha irmã gêmea, mas não parecíamos tanto assim. Ela tinha o cabelo mais loiro e comprido e seus olhos eram da cor dos de nossa mãe cor de mel.  
— Finalmente, pensei que tinha morrido aí dentro — ela falou invadindo o banheiro.  
— Não se pode mais nem tomar banho em paz nessa casa — eu disse sendo empurrado para fora do banheiro.  
Ela rolou os olhos para mim.  
— Vai logo não quero me atrasar hoje — ela falou.  
Eu suspirei indo para meu quarto.  
Peguei uma cueca boxer qualquer, a vestido depois um jeans surrado, uma blusa branca e um casaco por cima. Coloquei depois de passar desodorante, claro.  
Calcei meus velhos companheiros de sempre um tênis casual da Adidas preto.  
Olhei no espelho.  
Meus cabelos ainda estavam úmidos e eu os sacudi de um lado para o outro parecendo um cachorro.  
Botei um pouquinho de perfume e tcharan.  
Estava pronto.

Ouvi o barulho do secador vindo do banheiro.  
Mulheres sempre demoravam para se arrumar.

Será que Bella era assim?  
Desci a escadas afastando os pensamento da minha cabeça e fui para a cozinha.  
Fiz uma careta ao encontrar os meus dois progenitores de agarramento.  
Argh.

Eu não estou vendo a mão do meu pai na bunda da minha mãe. E A língua dele invadindo a garganta dela.

Eu não estou vendo isso.

Eu não estou vendo isso.

Comecei a repetir isso em pensamentos.

Eu não estou vendo isso.

Eu não estou vendo isso.

Nojento.  
Limpei minha garganta fazendo eles se separarem.  
— Espero que vocês lembrem que há mais pessoas nessa casa — eu falei.  
Meu pai riu.  
— Infelizmente —ele piscou para mim e minha mãe que estava um pouco ofegante o beliscou.  
— Bom dia querido, cadê sua irmã? — minha mãe, Esme, perguntou.  
—Escovando os cabelos ainda — eu disse abrindo a geladeira e pegando leite.  
Ela rolou os olhos.  
— Um dia o cabelo dela cai de tanto que ela passa secador nele — ela falou.  
Meu pai Carlisle riu.  
— Você era igualzinha a ela querida— ele disse a ela que bufou —Bom eu tenho que ir tenho uma cirurgia logo cedo — ele disse olhando no relógio em seu pulso.

— Bom trabalho querido — minha mãe falou.  
— Eu te amo querida até mais tarde — ele disse beijando sua testa.  
—Tchau filhão — falou para mim que bebia meu leite tranquilamente e comia uma panqueca que minha mãe tinha feito.  
— Falou coroa —disse sabendo que ele não gostava de ser chamado assim.  
Ele bufou e eu rir.  
Ouvi ainda ele gritar tchau para Rosalie da escada que provavelmente nem escutou.  
Um dia eu queria ter uma família assim com Bella.  
Meu coração cresceu imaginando isso antes de ficar bem pequenininho quando em lembrei que aquilo era impossível.  
De repente o leite ficou azedo para mim.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, fico feliz que tenham gostado da fic, ela vai ser curtinha ta bom, acho que vai ter só uns 20 capítulos e eles serão todos pequenos, por isso post 3x na semana, sábado ou domingo tem mais, comentem

beeijo


	3. Capítulo 2

Rosalie finalmente apareceu na cozinha com seus cabelos longos e loiros escovados, vestida um uma saia jeans que mal tampava sua virilha, uma blusa que mostrava sua barriga com um casaquinho de frio por cima e sandálias de salto.  
Sim, minha irmã era uma patricinha.  
Sim, ela também era uma líder de torcida na escola.  
Mas ela era legal, apesar de querer parecer adulta de mais, e querer sempre a bonitona, Rose tinha um bom coração.  
— A onde a senhorita pensa que vai com essa saia?  
— Mamãe está sol hoje — ela disse já com olhinho do gatinho de botas.  
— Ah nem vem pode ir trocar e vestir uma calça. Você sabe que estamos no inverno e esse solzinho não significa nada.

— Aii tudo bem —ela falou se virando para ir trocar de roupa.  
Sabia que não adiantava insistir com mamãe.  
E finalmente depois de mais vinte minutos conseguimos chegar a nossa escola.  
Meus pais haviam dado um carro, volvo prateado, para eu e Rose no nosso aniversário de 17 anos e nós o dividíamos sempre revezando, ela só o usava as vezes. O carro parecia mais meu que dela.  
Estacionei em uma vaga e Rose mal esperou eu desligar o carro para sair dele.  
Peguei minha mochila e sai fechando-o.  
Suspirei ao ver minha irmã mais nova que eu três minutos, dar um beijo apaixonado no meu melhor amigo.  
Ah sim eu não contei?  
Rosalie estava namorado Emmett tinha um mês já, eu sempre soube que os dois se gostavam, mas só nesse último ano eles realmente ficaram juntos.  
Quando eu percebi o que eles sentiam ficava com ciúmes bobo de irmão mais velho, mas a felicidade da minha irmã vinha em primeiro lugar.  
Se era Emmett que a fazia feliz que fosse ele então.  
Eu confiava nele e sabia que tinha os quatro pneus arriados por ela.  
Ele cuidaria bem dela. Assim como eu queria cuidar da mãe dele...

Mas essa parte era melhor ele nem saber.  
— Não sei como vocês ainda tem a boca no lugar — eu disse me aproximando deles, fazendo-os separar.  
Parece que eu era o empata beijo de todo casal oficial.  
Isso mesmo.  
Já que eu não beijava ninguém.  
Vamos atrapalhar!  
Rir sozinho.

— O que foi Edzinho tá com ciúmes irmão? Tem beijinho do Emmett para você também vem cá —ele disse fazendo bico e aproximando de mim.  
— Sai para lá bicha — eu disse o empurrando em seu peito musculoso ele riu.

Nós éramos o oposto um do outro.

Totalmente.

Quando eu me mudei para Seattle, tinha 12 anos, era um pré adolescente já.

Comecei a escola aqui logo no dia seguinte da mudança e no primeiro dia conheci Emmett.

Havia uns garotos que se achavam os donos do pedaço mexendo comigo por eu ser novo e tals, eu era bem tímido na época e um nerd.

Emmett me ajudou, mandando os moleques para aquele lugar e me dando a mão para levantar do chão, um deles tinha colocado o pé para eu cair.

E assim começou nossa amizade.

Ele era um bagunceiro, mas era bem legal.

Não tirava notas boas em nada que tinha calculo envolvido.

Eu o ajudava sempre passando cola e fazíamos todos os trabalhos juntos.

Eu o ajudava na escola e ele me ajudava a me soltar mais.

Fui perdendo um pouco da timidez e me abrindo mais.

Eu conheci sua mãe no seu aniversário de 13 anos. Ele iria fazer uma festa do vídeo game na sua casa.

Ia ser só eu e ele, nós éramos melhores amigos e os outros garotos da escola eram chatos.

Então assim que cheguei a sua casa e conheci sua mãe eu me encantei.

Ela era a mulher mais bonita que eu tinha visto, ela ainda não tinha 30 anos na época, mas eu não daria para ela mais que 20.

Isabella Swan roubou meu coração com um simples sorriso.

Ela era muito baixa para alguém que tinha Emmett como filho. O cara era gigante, ele parecia ter crescido um metro só nesses últimos três anos, que nem ee. Se bem que eu era maior que ele, só que ele tinha mais músculos e por isso parecia maior.

Eu agradecia pelo meu tamanho. Os dois na verdade. Se você me entender.

Os cabelos de Bella eram longos e castanhos, assim como seus olhos que eram da cor de chocolate mais intenso que eu já tinha visto.

Lembro que fiquei o dia todo com um frio na barriga.

Eu era um adolescente ainda e não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

É claro que eu a achava linda, mas isso foi ficando de lado.

Quando fiz 14 anos beijei uma garota pela primeira vez o nome dela era Alice e era a melhor amiga da minha irmã.

Depois disso eu fiquei com algumas outras poucas meninas, eu me sentia culpado porque sempre que eu fechava meus olhos para beija-las, eu não conseguia pensar nunca que eram elas que estavam ali e sempre vinha em minha mente a imagem de Bella.

Fodido eu sei.

Afastei os pensamentos e me concentrei em ter mais um dia de aula.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Beem, tadinho do nosso Edward, acho que sem ser no próximo no outro a Bella aparece...

bem amando que vocês estão gostando,

comentem, beijos e até terça.


	4. Capítulo 3

— O que vamos fazer nesse feriado? — Rose perguntou durante o almoço.

Estávamos eu, ela e Emmett.

Antes sentávamos nós dois junto com o time de futebol que participávamos.

Sim Emmett era o quaterback do time e eu era um dos Running Backs. Eu podia não ter muitos musculos, mas era o mais rápido de todos.

Rose se sentava com suas amigas, mas passamos a sentar nós três depois que eles assumiram o namoro.

Sim eu era a vela oficial aqui.

E empata beijo, não se esqueça.

Argh.

—Ah sim, já estava esquecendo minha mãe pediu para eu convidar vocês para passar o final de semana na casa do campo. Terminou a reforma lá, estou doido para estrear a piscina — Emmett disse animado.

— Ela não ia com o namorado dela? — perguntei curioso.

Sim para piorar a mulher dos meus sonhos tinha arrumado um namorado.

Tem como ficar pior?

Eles estavam há algumas semanas juntos, pelo o que eu havia conseguido arrancar de Emmett, sem levantar muitas suspeitas.

Era moreno musculoso e descendente de índio. E eu morria de inveja dele apesar de só tê-lo visto uma única vez.

— Ah nem fale nesse filho da puta — Emm disse com raiva estalando os dedos da mão.

— Por que? — quis saber.

— Não sei o que houve. Só sei que minha mãe chegou em casa chorando e no outro dia disseram que tinham terminado e falou que eu ia também para a casa do campo e falou para chamar vocês dois se quiserem ir.

— Ah é claro que eu quero — Rose disse imediatamente e animada.

— Eu estou dentro também — disse tentando não ficar muito entusiasmado.

Um final de semana inteiro dormindo no quarto ao lado do de Bella.

Deus me ajude!

...

Bella precisou ligar para meus pais e garantir que ela ficaria de olho em mim e em Rose principalmente já que ela e Emm estavam namorando.

Mas a garantiu que vigiaria os dois e que com certeza dormiriam em quartos separados.

Argh.

Eu sabia que os dois não tinham chegado nisso ainda, mas era ruim saber.

Emmett era meu melhor amigo e sempre compartilhávamos tudo.

Eu fui o primeiro a perder o BV de nos dois, por incrível que pareça, foi poucos dias depois de eu perceber que Bella não saia dos meus pensamentos e isso não era normal.

Fiquei com a amiga da minha irmã, Alice, para tentar pensar nela e não em Bella, mas não deu muito certo.

Depois disso eu ficava com uma menina ali outra aqui, mas nada muito sério e nunca passei de um amasso.

O que eu sentia por Bella era forte de mais, eu já tentei realmente gostar de uma menina quando namorei com Tanya por um pouco mais de mês, mas cada vez que eu a beijava era em Bella que eu pensava e eu não podia levar isso adiante assim e terminei com ela.

Depois disso ela vivia me perseguindo e mandando indireta de que me queria de novo, mas eu sempre fugia dela.

Emmett havia chegado até a terceira base com uma prima de Tanya, a Irina. Mas eles não haviam passado disso. Mais pelo jeito não demoraria muito agora que ele estava com Rose.

Sim.

Melhor nem pensar nisso.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Bem no próximo teremos a Bella...  
Algo me diz que essa viagem promete, então preparem-se...  
hehe  
Domingo teem mais  
beijo


	5. Capítulo 4

O dia da viagem finalmente tinha chegado.

Eu mal tinha conseguido dormir à noite pensando em como seria essa viagem.

Eu queria que acontecesse tantas coisas, mas isso com certeza nunca aconteceria.

Mal sabia eu, o quão errado estava.

Nós iriamos para a casa no campo era apenas duas horas da cidade. Iriamos na sexta e voltaríamos no domingo.

Eu estava nervoso nunca havia passado tantos dias seguidos vendo Bella e perto dela tinha medo de fazer algo ou dar bobeira.

Ouvimos uma buzina e saímos de casa, era Bella e Emmett. Eu prendi a respiração evitando olhar para ela enquanto me virava para me despedi do meus pais só depois a olhei.

Meu coração acelerou quando a viu.

Ela estava tão simples e bonita.

Usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa florida por cima.

Depois dela conversar rapidamente com meus pais seguimos viagem

Emmett que foi dirigindo, com sua mãe no banco ao lado do dele. E eu e Rose atrás.

Emmett contava piadinha a viagem todas e até Bella descontraída falava algumas. Eu falava pouco, ficava tão travado perto dela.

Tinha que parar com isso.

Eu também evitar ficar babando no perfil de Bella então encarava o máximo possível a janela escura.

A casa de campo depois da reforma estava linda.

Era de dois andares em um estilo rustico vitoriano, a piscina que havia sido feita estava lá junto com algumas espreguiçadeiras mesa e cadeiras de sol.

Mas como já estava a noite Bella proibiu qualquer um dia nós entrar.

— Emmett você e Edward dividiram o quarto ou preferem ficar separado? — Ela perguntou abrindo a casa.

O piso era de madeira e toda decorada em um estilo vitoriano havia uma lareira na sala ainda.

Na verdade, a casa tinha um clima bem romântico e meu estomago embrulhou ao imaginar que Bella queria vim para cá com seu ex-namarado.

Graças a Deus, isso não aconteceu.

— Definitivamente separados mamãe, esqueceu que meu quarto é cama de casal? — ele disse estremecendo, eu rir.

— Nunca você vai ter a honrar de dormir de novo comigo querido — eu disse sarcástico.

Ele riu aberto mostrando suas covinhas.

— Você que ficou me abraçando a noite toda Ed, fiquei traumatizado — ele disse.

Bufei.

Havíamos uma vez divido uma barraca durante um acampamento acontece que nós dois éramos grandes demais e dormíamos quase colado foi a experiência mais próxima que tive de um homem. E nunca mais esperava repeti-la.

Ainda lembrava dos pelos de Emmett roçando no meu braço.

Um horror.

— Vamos Rose vou te mostrar seu quarto o mais distante possível do de Emmett — Bella disse seguindo com Rosalie para a escada.

— Porra — Emm praguejou baixinho.

Eu bati em seu braço.

— Nem pense eu fazer o que quer que tenha planejado — eu disse fazendo cara de sério.

— O que? Eu sou um anjo — ele disse batendo seus cílios.

Bufei.

— Vamos me leve para meu quarto logo — eu disse.

Nós demoramos um pouco para nos arrumarmos.

Bella havia trago pizza e colocou para assar.

Fiquei jogando vídeo game com Emmett na sala, Rose assistir folheando um livro que tinha trago. Bella bebia uma taça de vinho, era tão delicada pegando a taça e lavando aos seus lábios sensuais que eu morria de vontade de toca-los com os meus, mas com certeza isso nunca aconteceria, eu corei quando ela me pegou olhando uma vez e eu desviei rapidamente o olhar.

Droga.

Depois que comemos já estava tarde e decidimos dormir.

Marcamos de acordamos cedo para irmos para a piscina.

Emmett estava doido para estrear logo isso.

Eu suspeitava que na verdade, ele estava doido para ver era Rosalie de biquíni.

Biquíni.

Será que Bella usaria um?

Droga agora eu que estava ansioso para amanhã cedo.

E com a certeza de que não dormiria nada esta noite.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, espero que estejam bem, porque eu estou triste :(  
Meu celular pifou e eu estou sem, então meninas do grupo espero que me perdoem se estiverem falando comigo e eu não estou respondendo, quem quiser falar comigo agora é só por mensagem privada, ou nos comentários.  
Por favor, cuidem do grupo para mim, que se eu vou voltar, só não sei quando ainda :(  
beem, o que acharam do capitulo?  
Eu sei que eles estão curtinhos, mas infelizmente eles vão ter mais ou menos esses tamanho...  
Beem comentem e me animem pelos cometários ok  
essa viagem ainda promete então aguarde!  
Ah, falando em viagem eu esqueci de avisar que ia viajar por isso não postei ontem, cheguei tarde e fui direto dormir, me desculpem, amanha tem mais para recompensar...  
Bem, acho que não tem mais nada, aguardando os comentários de vocês  
beijo


	6. Capítulo 5

Eu fiquei me revirando uma hora na cama sem conseguir dormir.

Estava sem sono.

Pensar que apenas uma parede me dividia de estar junto com Bella me maltratava.

Será que eu poderia ir lá e espiar pelo buraco da fechadura para ver o que ela fazia?

Ou eu podia entrar sem fazer nenhum barulho no quarto e apenas vê-la dormir. Ela deveria ser linda assim. Dormindo. Na verdade ela era linda de qualquer jeito.

Argh, como eu queria abraçá-la, toca-la, beija-la, ama-la como sempre sonhei fazer e não podia.

Nunca poderia.

Afinal eu era só um garotinho que queria ser seu homem.

Uma angustia tomou conta do meu corpo e eu quis chorar. Mas engoli o nó na minha garganta.

Achei melhor me levantar e tomar uma agua.

Estava usando só uma bermuda e como achei que todos já estavam dormindo desci assim mesmo.

Liguei a luz da cozinha e peguei uma agua gelada no filtro bebendo o copo rapidamente.

Ouvi um pigarro e me virei encontrando aqueles olhos castanhos que mexiam comigo.

— Be...Bella... ahh. Oi — eu disse gaguejando.

Droga. Droga.

Porra. Caralho. Merda.

Desculpe os palavrões.

Mas ela estava vestida apenas com uma camisola de seda azul escura com detalhes de rendas nas alcinhas e na barra dela que terminava uns bons quase dois palmos acima do seu joelho.

Era supercurta e marcava a curva de seus seios fartos.

Ela estava sem sutiã?

Acho que morri e fui para o céu.

Adeus pais.

Adeus mundo.

Adeus sangue que desceu todo para uma parte especifica do meu corpo.

A visão fez meu membro levantar rapidinho.

Droga.

Seus mamilos estavam eriçados. Ai caralho. Mordi minha língua querendo prova-los.

— Edward, desculpe eu ouvi passos achei que fosse Emmett querendo se encontrar com Rose aqui — ela disse.

— Ahh não, sou eu... só não estava conseguindo dormir e desci para beber agua — disse mais normal possível, tentando me esconder atrás do banquinho.

Afinal ela não precisava ver a barraca que tinha se formado no meu quadril.

Ela deu um sorriso, seus olhos estavam encarando meu peito ou era imaginação?

Com certeza era imaginação da minha cabeça.

— Eu também estava rolando na cama, por isso escutei passos.

— E eu ainda vim devagar para não acordar ninguém — falei.

Ela deu um sorriso triste e nessa hora eu percebi que seus olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos como se ela tivesse chorado.

— Você está bem? — perguntei preocupado.

— Ah sim estou — disse, mas seu sorriso ainda era triste.

— Tem certeza? Seja lá o que tenha acontecido pode falar para mim — eu disse.

Ela suspirou, seus olhos nos meus de uma maneira intensa.

Bella se sentou no banquinho ao lado, que tinha ao redor da ilha na cozinha.

— Na verdade não estou bem — ela enfim admitiu.

— É... porque seu namorado terminou com você? Emmett me contou — eu disse engolindo a vontade de abraça-la — Não fique triste por isso. Ele com certeza é um babaca e não merece uma mulher como você.

Ela sorriu um pouco.

— Na verdade fui eu que terminei com ele... — ela disse.

— Ah... — falei apenas, escondendo minha surpresa.

Ela tinha terminado com ele. Isso me deixou feliz.

— Na verdade... sabe... eu nem sei se deveria estar te falando isso, mas tem... um... .. uma pessoa que não paro de pensar nela... e na verdade eu queria ficar com ela — disse cada palavra atingindo meu coração profundamente.

Droga.

Como eu queria ser mais velho, quem sabe EU poderia ser essa pessoa.

Mas nunca isso aconteceria.

Afinal eu era o melhor amigo do filho dela. Tinha a metade da sua idade. Nunca que ela olharia para mim como um homem.

Era hora de eu me conformar com isso, mesmo com a dor que sentia ao pensar nisso.

— Bom, tenho certeza que ele também deve querer você. Afinal quem não ia querer? Eu com certeza ia...

Eu soltei sem pensar direito e arregalei os olhos quando percebi o que saiu da minha boca grande.

Porra agora com certeza ela deve tá achando que eu a quero.

Eu a quero.

Mas ela não precisa saber.

Ou precisa?

Ai. Droga.

Tô ferrado.

Qual nome se dava mesmo a pessoas jovens que gostavam de pessoas mais velha? Eu tinha pesquisado uma vez, mas agora tudo que conseguia me lembrar era na burrada que tinha feito.

Porra. Eu sou um covarde. Ela me encarava confusa, seus olhos levemente arregalados.

— Eu.. eu vou subir... Boa noite sra. Swan — disse sentindo minhas bochechas quente, nem olhei para ela novamente e subi como um foguete as escadas.

Acabei de ganhar o prêmio do garoto mais babaca de todos os tempos.

Parabéns Edward.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Aiin que dózinha do Edward...

Será que a Bella não sente nada por ele mesmo?

haha eu sei a resposta...

Bem como prometido estou aqui, agora só quinta.

comeeente muuuito,

beeijos


	7. Capítulo 6

No dia seguinte acordei com Emmett invadido o quarto e puxando meu pé da cama.

— Vamos lá Edzinho está sol e vamos finalmente estrear a piscina — Emm disse animadamente.

— Porra cara ainda tá cedo — eu falei me segurando no colchão.

— Cedo nada já são onze horas, vamos logo só você está dormindo ainda — ele falou saindo do quarto — Se não aparecer lá em 5 minutos vou voltar com um balde dagua — ele gritou do corredor.

— Argh — eu bufei e me levantei peguei uma sunga, uma bermuda e uma regata indo para o banheiro.

Tomei um banho rápido e vesti a roupa.

— Bom dia... — eu disse entrando na cozinha.

Emmett estava lá ao lado de Rosalie que comia uma fruta, Bella estava de costas na pia ela usava um vestido branco folgado, cheio de furinho, podia ver que ela usava um biquíni vermelho.

Eu estava morto.

Tentei não olhar muito para ela e muito menos para suas coxas torneadas que estavam à vista.

— Bom dia maninho — Rose respondeu piscando para mim.

— Bom dia Edward — Bella disse se virando para mim e me olhando rapidamente.

Eu engoli em seco e peguei um leite e pão para comer.

— Droga Emmett esqueci de trazer arroz, depois você vai lá comprar para mim? — Ouvi a voz de Bella dizer.

— Claro mãe — Emm disse — ver logo se falta mais alguma coisa que compro tudo para senhora.

Ele falou e Bella deve ter assentido.

Assim que terminei de comer, Emm puxou eu e Rose para piscina, ele estava parecendo mais criança do que normalmente aparecia.

— Bala de canhão — ele gritou tirando a blusa e pulou na piscina fazendo agua respingar para todos os lados.

— Ai — Rose deu um gritinho rindo.

Rolei meus olhos me sentando em uma cadeira.

O sol estava mais forte do que pensei, mas apreciei o contato dele com minha pele sempre branca... quem sabe poderia pegar um bronze.

Bella deveria gostar, já que o ex dela era moreno todo bronzeado.

Affs.

Como se eu ficasse bronzeado... Ficava era todo vermelho, parecendo um camarão.

E eu acho que ela tinha alergia a camarão, se me lembro bem.

Fiz uma careta.

— Vamos ursinha entre a agua está uma delícia — Emmett disse Rose estava sentada do meu lado.

— Mais tarde ursão — ela disse.

Deus, eles eram tão melosos.

Emmett bufou fazendo biquinho e começou a nadar de um lado a outro.

A piscina era quadrada, não muito grande deveria ter uns dez metros de um canto a outro por cinco de largura.

A onde estava sentado podia ver Bella da janela de vidro na cozinha.

Demorou uns cinco minutos para ela chamar Emmett e eu que o ouvi o chamando.

Eu deixei ele ir com Rosalie não querendo segurar mais vela do que segurava.

Tirei minha blusa e me deitei na espreguiçadeira fechando os olhos.

Demorou uns dois minutos para sentir algo tampando o sol.

Abri os olhos encontrando Bella me encarando.

— Edward o sol está quente, você passou protetor? — ela perguntou como uma mãe preocupada com um filho e eu odiei aquilo.

Ela não era minha mãe.

E eu muito menos seu filho.

Não queria que ela me visse de jeito nenhum como um filho que tinha que cuidar e se preocupar.

— Não — respondi apenas.

— Aqui passe — ela falou me entregando um frasco.

Eu me sentei colocando um pouco na minha mão e espelhando nos braços e no estomago, sentindo os olhares dela em mim.

Mas não a olhei de volta.

— Quer que eu passe nas suas costas? — ela perguntou.

Ela estava mesmo me perguntando se eu queria sentir as mãos dela alisando alguma parte do meu corpo?

* * *

 **Nota da Autora** :

haha, eeeita que o Edward agora vai ganhar um pouco de ação haha

será que ele vai dizer sim a pergunta da Bella?

Acho que isso não vai acabar bem... ou vai acabar muito bem...

Os dois sozinhos na casa... haha

Comeeeente que volto com maais no domingo

beeeijos


	8. Capítulo 7

Ela estava mesmo me perguntando se eu queria sentir as mãos dela alisando alguma parte do meu corpo?

Sim, claro ou com certeza?

— Pode ser — falei tentando fazer pouco caso e entreguei o frasco para ela, nossos dedos se roçaram e eu engoli em seco.

Deus, se ela não parece de me olhar como se me quisesse eu não responderia por mim.

Ela ficou atrás de mim e eu senti suas mãos em minhas costas espalhando o creme, ela tocou cada parte, minhas costelas, colunas, ombros e nuca tocando suavemente. Sua mão parecia tão macia. Ela descia até o cós da minha bermuda e voltava.

— Então, não se importa de seu melhor amigo está namorando sua irmã? — ela perguntou enquanto espalhava o protetor.

— Não, eu sempre soube que os dois se gostavam, então não foi nenhuma surpresa quando me disseram que estavam juntos — respondi sinceramente, tentando controlar meu corpo.

— Prontinho — ela disse e então deu um tapinha na minha costas.

— Obrigado — eu falei não querendo que acabasse.

Ela andou e apareceu na minha frente.

— Agora, pode passar em mim também? — ela perguntou.

Ela tava mesmo me perguntando se eu podia passar minhas mãos, naquelas costas que me deixavam doido?

O que? Não me ache um tarada... Tá legal eu sou, mas não tenho culpa se até a costas dela é bonita.

— Claro — eu disse dando de ombros e então minha boca se abriu.

Droga.

Droga.

Droga.

Eu estava com a maior porra de uma ereção na frente de Bella.

Mas também pudera.

Ela havia tirado seu vestido e estava mostrando um biquíni vermelho que usava.

A parte de cima era amarrada em suas costas em linhas finas. Abrigava seus maravilhosos seios e deixava mais a mostra do que eu já vi na vida.

Seu estomago era liso e logo abaixo dele a sua calcinha do biquíni era vermelha também, com tiras amarrada na latera.

Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque e isso me permitia ver tudo.

Porra.

Eu a desejava tanto.

E querendo ou não, eu era um maldito homem é claro que eu queria seu corpo, mas eu queria mais também.

— Vira de costas — eu disse rapidamente, quando ela se virou eu fiquei em pé.

Caralho. Merda.

Péssima ideia. Péssima ideia.

Sua bunda estava bem na minha frente, ela não usava fio dental, mas a parte de seus glúteosque aparecia...

Meu santinho dos garotos hormonais.

Acho que gozei.

Aquelas covinhas bem em seu cóccix eu queria morde-las, lambe-las, beija-las e descer mais.

Eu tentei me concentrar em suas costas espalhando o protetor em toda ela bem lentamente como ela havia feito comigo.

Imaginado aquelas costas se movendo enquanto eu a pegava por trás.

Eu estava planejando pular na piscina e esconder a ereção que estava bem evidente em meu short antes que ela visse e pensasse que eu era um tarado mirim, aproveitador.

Mas ela estava se mexendo espalhando protetor na frente de seu corpo.

Eu só ouvi o frasco do protetor caindo e então eu me abaixei por reflexo para pega-lo , mas ela fez o mesmo e ainda empinou sua bunda gostosa na minha direção e a acabou roçando na minha ereção sem querer.

Mate-me agora!

Ela roçou a sua bunda na minha ereção.

Entendeu o que isso significava?

Ela tinha sentindo meu pau muito duro. Meu pênis. Meu cacete, caralho, colher, o que for.

Ela o tinha sentindo.

Ela tinha sentindo que ele estava doido para se afundar dentro dela.

Porra.

Agora ela que iria fugir.

Eu estava ferrado e tão excitado.

Com certeza ela iria ligar para policia para me prender e eu seria preso coma maior puta da ereção nas calças. Droga.

— Eu... euu... — gaguejei sem jeito Bella se levantou rápido, provavelmente assustada. Meu rosto deve ter ficado da cor do seu biquíni — Droga Bella, me desculpa — eu disse morrendo de vergonha, mas totalmente realizado.

Ela havia roçado sua bunda em mim.

Mesmo sem querer, mas ela havia feito.

E eu estava tão perto de gozar, mesmo agora nervoso e sem graça a barraca na minha bermuda continuava.

Para minha surpresa ela não fugiu e muito menos me atacou com tapas e também não ligou para a polícia.

Graças a Deus, sou muito novo para ser preso.

Mas se virou olhando para mim.

Seus olhos estavam tão intensos que nos encaramos por um segundo que pareceram horas.

— Não precisa pedir desculpas Edward... isso é normal para alguém de sua idade... —ela falou e deu um passo para minha frente.

Eu engoli em seco, nós estávamos tão próximos.

— Eu sei, eu só... não consigo me controlar perto de você — eu admiti.

Porra o que eu havia falado?

Edward Cullen, cale a porra da sua boca agora imediatamente, droga.

Edward calado.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Esse Edward... nem para se lembrar que é de menor e não ia ser preso kkkk

beeeem amando que vocês estão amando

Acho que no próximo rola um beijinho hahaha

aguardem que terça tem maais

beijo!


	9. Capítulo 8

Bella olhou profundamente nos meus olhos, levantou aquela mão linda que eu amaria senti-la puxar meus cabelos e apertar uma determinada parte do meu corpo que fica entre minhas pernas. Ela a colocou em meu peito nu, o toque fez meu corpo todo queimar.

Porra.

Ela estava me tocando.

Como você queria que eu ficasse calado?

—Eu não quero que se controle Edward — ela disse sua voz soando rouca e maliciosa.

Oh céus, o que ela queria dizer com isso?

Ela queria que eu me descontrolasse?

Que eu a agarrasse? Porque era isso queu ia fazer!

Que meu santinho dos garotos excitados com as mães do amigo me ajude!

Bella deu um sorriso, tocando somente as pontas do seus dedos, que aliás estavam bem pintadas com um esmalte vermelho. Ela desceu seu indicador e o maior de todos a até meu umbigo subiu de novo, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passou e eu se folego. Meu corpo todo se arrepiou.

Meu estomago estava embrulhado e agora a ereção na minha bermuda tinha triplicada.

Eu estava sonhando, era isso?

Com certeza eu ia acordar sozinho na cama, duro como uma rocha e frustrado.

Porque com certeza aquilo não poderia está acontecendo na vida real.

—Vamos banhar? — ela disse e se virou entrando na piscina lentamente.

Eu respirei fundo, me beliscando com gosto.

Porra doeu, esfreguei meu braço.

Caralho.

Então eu estava acordado?

Não esperei mais um segundo para segui-la.

Afinal, eu a seguiria para onde ela fosse, que nem um cachorrinho. Se ela quisesse poderia até comprar uma coleira e uma guia.

Foco, Edward, foco.

Você está na piscina com a mulher da sua vida, o que vai fazer?

Felizmente a agua fria acalmou um pouco minha ereção e eu pude clarear os pensamentos.

Bella nadou até mim.

— Posso fazer uma pergunta?

— Outra? — eu brinquei não querendo mostrar como ela mexia comigo.

Ela sorriu.

— Você tem namorada? — ela perguntou.

— Não — respondi com firmeza.

— Nem uma ficantezinha? Emmett disse que uma menina estava perseguindo você na escola.

— Argh não! Eu cometi o erro de ficar com Tanya durante um mês e vez agora ela me persegue sempre na escola. Já deixei claro que não quero nada com ela, mas ela parece não entender — falei.

— Mas você não gosta de nenhuma outra menina? —perguntou curiosa.

Menina? Com certeza não.

Mulher? Com certeza sim.

— Hum não... As meninas hoje em dia são muito fúteis... Prefiro mulheres mais experientes — eu disse.

Porra. Era isso.

Eu tinha dito.

— Experientes como? — ela perguntou se aproximando de mim.

A agua se mexendo ao nosso redor, senti a borda da piscina em minhas costas.

Eu estava encurralado.

Era isso.

E não queria nenhum pouco escapar dali.

Bella estava tão próxima de mim eu não ia aguentar mais.

Era isso.

Emmett que me perdoasse, mas eu iria beijar sua mãe.

E se Deus quisesse, eu iria beija-la muito.

— Como você — eu falei e colei meus lábios nos dela.

Seus lábios eram doces, macios , deliciosos muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu já havia experimentado na vida.

Muito melhor do que qualquer lábio que eu já havia provado.

E muito melhor do que aquela lasanha da vovó que eu jurei que era a coisa mais gostosa da minha vida.

Muito melhor do que aquele pudim que minha mãe fez para mim e Rosalie.

Com certeza aqueles lábios eram muito melhor do que qualquer doce ou comida do mundo.

Sim, seus lábios era a coisa mais gostosa que eu já havia tido o prazer de provar.

Demorou segundos para perceber que ela não correspondia ao meu beijo

—Eu.. eu desculpe — disse me separando dela que me olhava chocada.

E então quando me separei ela pareceu recuperar o pensamento e me olhou.

—Ainda não — ela disse para minha surpresa, colocando sua mão na minha nuca e colando nossos lábios novamente.

Nossos lábios pareciam duas peças de quebra cabeça que se encaixavam perfeitamente.

Seus lábios eram doces e seu toque no meu corpo me incendiava.

Nos beijamos profundamente, eu corajosamente pedi passagem com minha língua e adentrei a boca dela.

Sua língua pequena e macia estava à minha espera e quando elas se tocaram, Bella soltou um gemido se apertando no meu corpo.

Droga, eu precisava aproveitar aquilo ao máximo, sabia que nunca mais se repetiria.

Então desci minha mão apertando sua cintura e a puxei para cima, separamos nossos lábios, apenas alguns segundos para recuperarmos o folego e nos beijarmos de novo.

Ela envolveu suas pernas em minha cintura e eu pude sentir seu sexo pressionado em meu membro.

Porra.

Caralho.

Eu estou no céu.

Não me mate ainda, senhor.

Ainda não, por favor.

Nossas línguas se acariciavam, uma tocando a outra, eu chupei seu lábio e o mordisquei, com ela gemendo.

Ah, eu podia sentir seus mamilos eriçado em meu peito. E eu queria chupa-los, mordisca-los, beija-los.

Eu acho que vou morrer.

Pera antes de morrer tenho que fazer uma coisa.

Então desci minha mão da sua cintura e apertei sua bundinha firme com ambas as mãos.

Ah, porra. Ela era de mais. E tinha que ser minha. Só minha.

Ela puxou meus cabelos, fazendo a gente se separar por um momento para respirar e quando voltamos ao beijo foi ainda mais forte e profundo, meu corpo todo tremia de prazer.

Eu juro que podia ouvir meu coração bater acelerado.

Eu podia passar a vida toda apenas beijando a sua boca.

Que seria a melhor vida que uma pessoa poderia ter.

Se antes eu já tinha certeza, agora eu tinha certeza absoluta.

Bella era a mulher da minha vida e eu precisava achar um jeito dela querer ficar comigo.

Para sempre.

Não é muito tempo, né?

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Que nada Edward, para sempre nem é muito tempo, tenho certeza que vocês conseguem haha

ou não...

beeeeem, como vocês estão amores?

Eu estou morrendo de saudades do meu cel, tomara que logo, logo, ele fique pronto, para voltar com os spoiler e tudo no grupo.

Eiita que agora o Edward teve ação hein, que beijão!

haha

Agora é só torcer para o Emmett não chegar e pegar eles de amasso na piscina haha

logo teem mais amores

Comentem, amando os comentários de vocÊs

beeijos


	10. Capítulo 9

POV BELLA

Eu sou doida.

Maluca.

Talvez doente.

Deveriam me internar.

Como uma mulher que nem eu, se via perdida por um garoto que tinha a idade do próprio filho?

Eu iria para o inferno com certeza.

Estariam me esperando de portas abertas.

Será que amar alguém era pecado?

No meu caso, acho que sim.

Porém, eu não conseguia mais resistir.

Nos últimos meses, Edward havia se tornado um Homem.

Isso mesmo. Com o H maiúsculo.

Eu sei que ele tinha apenas 17 anos, mas sério, eu daria para ele 25 anos, ainda mais depois de deixar sua barba crescer.

Ah, sua barba. Vamos falar dela? Poderia dedicar um texto todo só a ela.

Sua barba não era nada exagerada, era do jeito que eu gostava, curta e bem feita.

Ela me deixava doida.

O que nele, não me deixava?

Seus olhos brilhantes, seu jeito tímido, mas decidido. Sem falar na sua voz que tinha se tornado grossa e sexy.

Não conseguia parar de pensar nele.

Eu sabia que era errado. Sabia que aquilo nunca daria certo.

Mas eu precisava dele.

Sentia isso.

Meu coração se apertava sempre quando ele estava por perto.

E mesmo longe ele não saia dos meus pensamentos.

Perto, longe, dormindo ou acordada, eu sempre me pegava pensando nele.

No melhor amigo do meu filho.

Seu sorriso torto me deixava de pernas bambas.

Sua voz fazia meu corpo se arrepiar.

E seu olhar me deixava completamente perdida.

Eu sabia que não deveria se sentir assim por ele.

Mas quem disse que escolhemos em quem vamos gostar?

Pensei no começo que fosse carência por está tanto tempo sem ninguém.

Depois de Emmett nascer, arrumei apenas alguns encontros casuais.

Como eu queria tira-lo da minha cabeça, aceitei sair com Jacob Black, um colega de trabalho que sempre me paquerava.

Esperava tirar ele dos meus pensamentos.

Mas só piorou.

Eu só conseguia pensar nele, ainda mais quando estávamos transando.

Chegou ao ponto de eu quase gritar o nome dele enquanto estava com Jacob.

Só assim conseguir sentir prazer e nem foi muito.

Então sabia que tinha que terminar com ele.

Decidir então descobrir se Edward sentia algo por mim, eu tinha a estranha sensação que sim.

Eu precisava tentar.

Era maluquice é claro, mas precisava saber, precisava saber para seguir em frente.

Precisava saber se aquilo era só um tesão ou algo mais.

Eu tinha certeza que para mim era algo mais, mas e para ele?

Com certeza não seria.

Ele era tão novo.

Tinha uma vida toda pela frente e com certeza eu sempre seria apenas a mãe do seu melhor amigo.

Só isso.

E esse só me deixava angustiada.

Pedi para que Emmett chamasse ele e a irmã para virem com a gente para a casa do campo.

Eu estava louca, eu sei.

Mas eu estava com um plano na cabeça.

Inventaria que tinha esquecido algo para Emmett ir buscar, a casa era meia hora da cidade mais próxima, e isso me daria cerca de uma hora sozinha com ele. Se tivesse sorte e ele ficasse, é claro.

Eu nunca teria tentando nada se ele não tivesse dado brecha, mas ele tinha dado, ele tinha dito que gostava de mulher experientes, que tinha medo de perder o controle.

E na verdade, totalmente me surpreendi quando ele colou seus lábios nos meus.

Eu fiquei tão surpresa que não conseguir reagir. Mas isso mudou rápido claro.

Felizmente.

Agora eu estava aqui dentro da piscina tendo o melhor beijo da minha vida.

Sua boca se moldava a minha com perfeição. Seus lábios macios cobriam os meus e vice-versa.

Meu estomago estava embrulhado e nossos corpos estavam tão juntos que eu podia sentir sua ereção.

Era isso.

Ele também me queria.

Ele tinha me imprensado na borda da piscina e nossos corpos se roçavam deliciosamente. Meu sexo pulsava sentindo seu membro pressionado nele, que parecia de um ótimo tamanho.

Eu queria mais.

Queria ele todo.

Queria o que ele quisesse.

Mais isso seria apenas um furor adolescente ou algo mais?

Ainda não tinha essa resposta, mas esperava ansiosamente que fosse a primeira.

Que ele quisesse muito mais.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Aiin gente não é que a Bella gosta dele?

Quem não gostaria? haha

e agora? Será que esse relacionamento vai dar certo?

Aguardem que logo, saberemos mais.

beijos lalac


	11. Capítulo 10

Meu santinho.

Que boca gostosa é essa?

Muito gostosa.

Seus lábios macios e sua língua quente.

Uma delícia.

Já falei que seu beijo é gostoso?

Muito gostoso.

O que nela não era gostoso?

Deus.

Eu queria fazer uma dancinha da vitória.

Eu estava quase fazendo sexo com ela dentro da piscina.

Dentro da PISCINA.

SEXO.

Ai meu santinho.

Me ajude.

Sua mão desceu pelo meu peito por dentro da agua.

Ela estava quase chegando no cós da minha sunga.

Ela ia fazer o que eu acho que ela ia fazer?

Eu não ia aguentar.

Se ela tocasse no meu membro...

Falando nisso, acho que preciso apelidar nele.

Agora que ele vai virar o nome.

Sim.

Podia sentir sua mão no meu baixo ventre e descendo, eu apertei sua bunda e comecei a deslizar ela para frente.

Porque nada me faria não tocar naquela coisa deliciosa que ela deveria ter entre as pernas.

Bem a não ser...

Duas coisas aconteceu ao mesmo tempo.

Bella Bella quebrou nosso beijo no mesmo instante e pulou para longe da piscina, assim que ouvimos um barulho de carro sendo desligado.

Ela saiu rapidamente de dentro quando ouvi uma batida de porta.

Droga.

Droga.

Droga.

Já disse droga?

Então puta que pariu.

Eu queria segui-la, mas sabia que não poderia.

Emmett com certeza não reagiria bem quando me visse com uma ereção infernal perto de sua mãe.

É meu querido, não vai ser agora que você vai virar homem, mandei pensamentos telepáticos para minha ereção.

Meu corpo todo tremia e eu ainda não conseguia acreditar nisso.

Eu e Bella estávamos nos beijando a apenas alguns segundos atrás.

E não foi só um beijinho inocente foi vários beijões digno de um filme de cinema.

E o mais importante de tudo. Ela havia correspondido.

Eu tinha apertado sua bunda.

Quis fazer uma dancinha da vitória.

Droga, porque eu não apertei seus deliciosos seios também?

Agora talvez eu nunca mais teria a chance.

Droga, droga porque Emmett havia chegado agora? Não podia esperar mais um minuto ou uma hora? Ou um dia?

— Edward você está aí? — Rose disse estalando os dedos na frente do meu rosto.

— Urgh claro Rosalie o que foi?

— Nada — ela rolou os olhos.

— Rose o que faz ainda vestida? Você prometeu que ia entrar quando chegássemos — Emmett disse aparecendo atrás dela.

— Não Emm ta gelada a agua e... — ela não conseguiu dizer mais nada já que Emmett a agarrou pulou com ela na piscina.

— Emmett Swan eu vou te matar! —ela disse submergindo na agua.

— Vai nada você me ama — ele disse mandando um beijo para ela.

Eu sorri, uma pontinha de inveja tomando conta de mim.

Queria que fosse assim entre eu e Bella.

Droga eu tinha que conversar com ela.

Saber o que aquele beijo havia significado.

Fui novamente tirado dos meus pensamentos dessa vez por Emmett me chamando para brincar de controle na piscina.

Eu assenti respirando fundo e formamos uma roda.

Bella não apareceu em nenhum momento, mas ela não saiu um seguindo do meu pensamento.

...

Só a vi novamente quando ela chamou para irmos almoçar.

Mesmo assim ela não olhou um minuto para mim.

Eu tentei não ficar pensando no que tinha acontecido se não iria ficar louco se não arrumasse um jeito de conversar logo com ela.

—Ah Edward cara quando fomos no mercado na cidade vimos que vai ter um show de uma bandazinha do estado parece boa, vai querer ir? Rose e eu vamos.

— Eu fui consultada sobre isso? —Bella disse do outro lado da mesa.

— Ah mamaezinha linda a senhora vai deixar não vai? Parece legal — Emmett disse.

— Bom se prometerem se comportar.

— Sempre — ele piscou seus cílios — Então vai Ed?

—Não sei Emm ficar segurando vela entre você e Rose prefiro ficar aqui — eu disse. Sim seria uma ótima ideia e eu e Bella poderíamos conversar.

Isso é, se ela quisesse conversar comigo.

— Sim, odeio ficar sozinha — Bella falou e pela primeira vez depois do beijo nossos olhos se encontraram.

Senti um frio na barriga.

Isso não ia prestar.

Ou ia prestar muito.

Eu esperava que prestasse.

E prestasse muito bem.

— Ótimo — Emmett disse parecendo animado demais.

Bella quebrou nossos olhares e olhou para o filho.

— Emmett Swan vocês vão para o show eu não quero saber de vocês bebendo e muito menos indo para outro lugar — ela disse autoritária — E 11 horas os quero aqui.

— Argh mãe relaxe nós vamos sim e eu não vou beber estou dirigindo e nem tenho idade. Só estou animado vai ser o primeiro show que vou com minha ursinha — ele disse.

— Acho bom mesmo — Bella falou desconfiada.

— Não se preocupe, Bella, nós só vamos curtir a música — Rosalie disse e eu percebi que era a verdade.

Eu tremi, sentindo naquele momento que o que acontecesse com Bella e eu sozinho, determinaria o resto da minha vida.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Eita!

Será que isso vai prestar? haha

acho que vai heeein

haha para vocês curtirem o restinho de feriado...

beem, postei uma ONE, A Sheik e seus 5 maridos, o nome já é bem explicativo né, então espero que gostem e comentem bastante para ter bônus...

Amandos os comentários aqui, logo teem mais

beijo


	12. Capítulo 11

—Pow cara tem certeza que não quer ir? — Emmett perguntou entrando no quarto.

Eu estava deitado na cama já tinha tomado um banho até havia cochilado um pouco.

— Sim e tenho certeza que você prefere que eu fique.

— Bom, não posso negar isso —ele piscou.

Bufei.

— Não ataque a honra da minha irmã — eu falei dando um soco eu seu braço.

— Bem que eu queria Eddie, mas ela disse que ainda não tá preparada.

— Argh Emmett não quero saber sobre isso.

— Pode deixar vou indo, mano, tome conta da minha mãe — ele disse saindo do quarto.

Ah se ele soubesse como eu queria tomar conta dela.

Eu pulei da cama e sai do quarto rapidamente encontrei os três na escada.

— Hey Rose se cuida — eu disse me despedindo da minha irmã.

— Pode deixar cabeçudo — ela falou — Não vamos fazer nada de mais — prometeu beijando minha bochecha.

Eles se despediram e ficamos só eu e Bella na casa.

Nós nos olhamos.

Minhas mãos estavam suando de nervosismo.

Eu era mesmo um adolescente.

Não sabia o que dizer ou fazer.

Tinha que aprender a ser homem..., mas eu ficava tão nervoso perto dela.

— Eu... — dizemos ao mesmo tempo

— Pode falar — dizemos de novo, e soltamos um riso nervoso.

— Eu vou para o quarto não quero importuna-la — falei.

Droga porque eu falei isso?

Bella rolou os olhos.

— Você vai fingir que nada aconteceu? — ela perguntou fazendo eu parar.

— Você não quer que eu finja?

— Não, quero conversar sobre isso, não costumo beijar alguém assim — ela disse.

— Olha tudo bem... não vou contar para ninguém.

Ela suspirou.

— O problema não é esse, você tem a metade da minha idade ainda é de menor eu não deveria ter feito isso — ela disse parecendo arrependida.

Droga.

Não queria que ela se arrependesse do melhor momento da minha vida.

— Olha você não fez nada que eu não queria ok? — eu falei de uma vez.

Bella me encarou.

Seu olhar com um brilho estranho. Esperança talvez?

—Você queria que eu te beijasse? — ela perguntou.

Porque eu sentia como se borboletas vivessem em minha barriga?

Eu era um maricas.

—Sim eu sonho que isso desde dos meus 15 anos quando percebi que o que eu sentia por você era muito mais forte que uma paixão de adolescente. Quando nos vimos pela primeira vez eu te achei tão linda, fiquei tão encantado e com inveja de Emmett. Você era linda parecia tão nova eu não te daria mais de 20 anos. Pensei por um momento que você fosse até irmã dele, não conseguia parar de pensar em você e a cada dia isso se intensificava mais. Eu tentei até me afastar de Emmett, mas não deu muito certo — pronto era isso eu tinha falado.

Era agora que ela ia fugir?

Ou ligar para a polícia?

— Naquele mês que você ficou um mês inteirinho fugindo de Emmett eu lembro que ele ficou muito chateado...

Eu assenti.

Ela me olhou.

— Edward... isso é tão... louco. Você é tão novo nem sabe direito o que quer da vida e...

— Não fale assim, odeio quando falam isso. Eu sou jovem eu sei, ainda menor de idade eu sei, mas a única certeza da minha vida é que eu te amo Bella e sei que nunca vou tê-la.

Por que ela estava chorando?

E não dizia nada?

Eu estava ficando tão agoniado.

Era melhor ela me dispensar logo a que ficar nessa agonia.

— Mas eu quero... eu quero ficar com você também — ela disse e acho que minha boca tocou no chão, meu coração quase parou — É claro que quando você era novo ainda eu só te via como o amigo do meu filho. Mas você foi crescendo, foi se tornando um homem tão jovem, maduro, eu te admiro tanto Edward, a sua maturidade, sua paciência, sua simplicidade... Eu... sei que não deveria também, mas... mas... eu... Eu quero ficar com você... Eu quero tentar pelo menos uma vez na minha vida ser feliz de verdade, com você e Emmett — ela disse.

Meu corpo todo tremia de emoção, eu não aguentava mais.

— Você está falando sério? Você me quer?

— Como nunca quis alguém antes...

— Mas e Emmett? Ele...

Ela colocou os dedos nos meus lábios me calando.

Nem havia percebido que estávamos tão perto assim.

Porra.

Ela me queria.

Eu.

O adolescente que a amava, que sonhava com ela toda noite, que batia uma por ela em praticamente todo banho.

Eu.

Cadê os fogos de artifícios? A música de aleluia?

— Por essa noite eu quero esquecer tudo.. Eu quero que seja eu e você Edward... Não quero ser a mãe do seu melhor amigo. Eu só quero ser sua — ela sussurrou, seus olhos olhando no meu profundamente.

— Deus Bella isso é o sonho da minha vida, mas...mas eu — gaguejei sem jeito. Eu nunca tinha feito aquilo, como eu poderia ser bom para ela?

Senhor.

Nós íamos transar.

Porque foi isso que ela disse né?

Droga, que cueca que eu tô usando?

Será que isso importa?

Será que vai dar certo?

Será que vou fazê-la gozar?

— Eu quero ser sua Edward e se amanhã... tiver passado o que você sente por mim pelo menos eu sempre terei uma lembrança

— Isso nunca vai passar — eu disse e corajosamente a puxei pela nuca beijando sua boca.

Que dane-se o será, eu com certeza iria aproveitar esse momento ao máximo

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:** Oiii amores, miiil perdões esqueci de postar sexta aqui haha  
mas tá valendo...  
Eita que eles se declararam, será que isso vai da certo? kkkkk como disse o Edward, que se dane os serás, eles tem muito que aproveitar o momento né.  
hehe  
Algumas sugestões para o nome do amiguinho do Edward? haha  
Comenteeem,  
boa semana para vocês  
Até terça  
beeijos


	13. Capítulo 12

Ela gemeu sua língua pequena procurando a minha.

Nós nos beijamos com força e apaixonadamente.

Suas mãos enlaçaram meus ombros e eu segurei com força em sua cintura a pressionando no meu corpo.

Eu podia não saber na prática, mas já havia assistido muitos vídeos para saber tudo na teoria.

Não me julgue.

Eu sou só um adolescente afinal.

Vai dizer que você nunca, NUNCA, nunquinha, na vida viu um vídeo pornô?

Seeei.

Mas, isso estava mesmo acontecendo?

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar.

Ela quebrou nosso beijo me dando um selinho.

— Vamos para o quarto? — perguntou.

Eu assenti sem conseguir dizer nada.

Bella pegou minha mão e fomos em direção ao quarto dela subindo a escada.

—E se Emmett chegar? — eu perguntei nervoso.

— ele vai demorar... — ela disse.

— E nós seremos rápidos?

Ela sorriu.

— Tem razão... — ela ficou um segundo pensando antes de entrar no meu quarto trancar a porta por fora e voltar com a chave.

— Eu já fui jovem um dia.

— Você ainda é — eu falei ela apenas sorriu e abriu a porta do seu quarto.

Eu a segui para o quarto dela sentindo minhas pernas bambas.

Estava parecendo uma menininha.

Ela entrou e eu ainda dei um passo para dentro inseguro ela fechando atrás de mim. Meus olhos se deteram na cama de casal alta no meio do quarto. Já podia imaginar meu corpo nu ali, em cima do dela também nu.

— Edward você está bem? —ela perguntou fechando a porta do quarto — Olha, se você não quiser isso eu entendo é só que...

— Não — eu disse rápido demais — Eu quero — falei engolindo em seco — Eu quero isso muito acredite — falei e a puxei para mim.

Ela sorriu parecendo aliviada e eu a beijei.

Minhas mãos apertando com força sua cintura.

Mordi seu lábio fazendo ela gemer, o som pareceu como um estouro fazendo meu membro implorar por mais espaço na calça de moletom que eu usava.

Suas mãos acariciaram minhas costas por cima da blusa e eu não aguentei descendo minha mão lentamente esperando uma negativa dela e como não veio eu segurei e apertei com força sua bunda não conseguindo acreditar nisso.

Seu corpo se apertou mais no meu e eu tinha certeza que ela podia sentir minha ereção.

Ela deu um passo e eu dei outro para trás ainda nos beijamos profundamente. Ela me empurrou e caiu por cima de mim na cama.

Nós nos separamos ofegantes.

Ela olhou para mim tão profundamente seus olhos tão bonitos.

Eu corajosamente a virei ficando por cima dela.

Voltei a beijar seus lábios pressionando meu corpo no dela.

— Eu quero tanto você — ela disse subindo sua mão para meu cabelo.

— Não tanto como eu, mas.. eu.. eu acho que tenho que te dizer uma coisa — eu falei afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela.

— O que? — Ela perguntou.

— Eu... eu sou... eu nunca fiz isso sabe — eu disse sem graça.

— Isso o que? Ficar com a mãe do seu amigo?

— Não isso.. Eu sou virgem — falei de uma vez sentindo meu rosto arder.

A boca dela se abriu um pouco.

—O que? Sério? Mas... mas eu jurava que você já tinha feito... Você namorou aquela vez com aquela menina loirinha sem graça.

— Ah bom ela queria mais... mais ela também era.. e eu não achava justo fazer isso com ela enquanto era você que eu pensava sempre que eu estava com ela...

— Edward... — Bella suspirou.

— Bella, se é apenas uma noite que você quer eu vou aceitar, mas saiba que você nunca vai sair dos meus pensamentos e do meu coração.

— Edward — ela fechou os olhos por um momento e quando os abriu uma lágrima deslizou por sua bochecha a peguei limpando.

Ela me puxou pela nunca e me beijou a beijei de volta

Dessa vez deslizando minha mão pela lateral do corpo dela. Eu parei em sua cintura segurando a barra de sua blusa.

Ela ergueu os braços quebrando o beijo como se desse permissão eu a puxei e para minha surpresa Bella estava sem sutiã.

Meu membro vibrou e eu quase gozei.

Seus seios eram grandes, muito maiores do que eu imaginei, mas sem exagero, seus mamilos pontudos da cor de seus lábios.

Eu não disse nada voltando a beijar seus lábios, ela puxou minha blusa e eu a tirei, nossos peitos nus se tocando fazendo meu corpo se arrepiar.

Eu desci meus lábios beijando e chupando o pescoço dela.

Seus seios estavam tão próximos e eu não resistir levando a mão a eles e acariciando-os segurei um e apertei seu mamilo suavemente fazendo Bella gemer.

Isso estava mesmo acontecendo?

Era tão difícil de acreditar.

Se fosse um sonho era melhor aproveitar antes que eu acordasse.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Eiita que esse garoto vai aproveitar mesmo... haha

Logo teeem maais

comentem

beijos


	14. Capítulo 13

Apressado eu me afastei um pouco dela e puxei minha blusa.

Suas mãos tocaram meu peito nu e eu tremi de desejo.

Meu membro vibrava e roçava em seu sexo já, eu estava tão perto de gozar, sabia que não duraria muito.

Mas eu queria fazer amor com ela devagar, lentamente, queria aproveitar o momento.

Não sabia se iria ter mais noites assim, ou se só seria essa.

— Edward — ela puxou meu rosto, fazendo eu olhar em seus olhos, escuros de desejo.

Ela beijou minha boca e eu correspondi, ela me empurrou na cama e eu deixei ela ficar por cima, sentada em meu membro.

Ela beijou meu pescoço, lambendo meu maxilar e meu pomo de adão, descendo seus lábios para meu peito enquanto rebolava em minha ereção.

— Droga Bella, eu não vou conseguir segurar muito tempo — eu disse arfante.

Ela sorriu e então puxou minha calça para baixo junto com minha cueca azul.

Graças a meu bom santinho eu não estava com minha cueca do homem aranha, acho que não seria muito legal né?

Droga, vou ter que jogar fora minhas cuecas de super heróis.

Mas faria isso sorrindo se significasse que a teria.

Meu membro saltou duro para fora e feliz por se ver livre do aperto.

Meu rosto esquentou um pouco, era a primeira vez que eu ficava nu na frente de alguém.

E ainda mais esse alguém sendo Bella.

Mas eu sabia que não tinha do que me envergonhar.

Eu não era tão musculoso como Emmett, mas era esguio, minha barriga era magra e estava um pouco definida.

E meu membro porra eu não tinha aqueles pau gigantesco de filme pornô, mas também não passava vergonha por causa dele.

Ok.

Eu era a porra de um adolescente sortudo do caralho.

Tinha 21 centímetros.

Eu mesmo já havia medido.

Você não leu que eu segurei uma régua ao lado do meu amigão.

Não mesmo.

Nunca mais repito isso.

Não.

Também não vou dizer que foi uma disputa minha e de Emmett para ver quem tinha o pau maior.

Eu ganhei claro.

Hehe.

— Ouo — ouvi ela dizer e então senti as pontas dos seus dedos tocar minha extensão e apertar.

— Droga, droga, porra — eu gemi sentindo meu corpo todo tremer, meu pré gozo já escorria.

Eu a puxei, fazendo ela soltar meu pau e beijei sua boca com força, desci minhas mãos pela sua barriga e adentrei seu short.

— Aah — ela gemeu quando meus dedos desceram pela sua virilha lisa e chegaram a sua entrada.

Ela era tão quente e molhada.

Acariciei sua entrada e ela gemeu mais, me segurando com força e rebolando em minha mão.

Ela puxou seu short e calcinha para baixo e eu gemi a olhando totalmente nua na minha frente.

Suas pernas brancas eram tão atraentes e bonitas, seu sexo estava todo depilado.

Era lindo. Simplesmente lindo.

— Isso é um sonho não é? Agora eu vou acordar na minha cama, sozinho e com a porra de uma ereção como sempre — eu falei.

Ela sorriu.

— Você sonha muito comigo? — ela perguntou.

— Todas as noites — eu falei.

Ela sorriu.

— Dessa vez não é um sonho, dessa vez é real, eu estou aqui e quero você dentro de mim — disse.

Caralho.

Eu a puxei para mim e a beijei com força, mordendo seus lábios.

Eu abri suas pernas e me posicionei entre elas, nossos sexos se tocando pela primeira vez, fazendo ambos gemer.

— Eu... eu.. e se eu não consegui? — eu disse nervoso.

— Não consegui o que?

— Acertar... a entrada — falei envergonhado.

Ela então riu de mim e eu me senti um babaca.

Ótimo Edward.

Tudo que você precisava.

Você não sabe manter a boca fechada?

— Não vai acontecer, seu corpo sabe o que fazer — ela falou e então mexeu seu quadril fazendo minha glande entrar.

Eu então esqueci meu momento babaca e deslizei para dentro dela.

Porra.

Era isso.

Eu estou no céu.

Completo, em casa.

Eu gemi sentindo suas paredes internas ao meu redor.

Deus por favor por favor, que eu não acorde agora, que eu não acorde agora.

Por favor, eu juro que vou ser um bom filho.

Prometo obedecer meus pais, ajudar os necessitados.

Dar dinheiro aos pobres.

Alimentar os famintos.

Só deixe isso ser realmente real.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora** :

Eiita que agora foi! hahaha

tomara que vocês não fiquem muito bravas quando ele acordar sozinho na cama, haha, brincadeira

Geeeente tenho que confessar que a ideia da cueca do homem aranha não foi minha, foi de uma leitora que comentou e eu amei kkkkk, morrir de rir, tinha que botar na fic, pode ter certeza que vai aparecer mais haha

No próximo teeeemos maaais, haha e já decidir o nome do amigão do Edward hehe, logo vocês saberão também.

As meninas do grupo já sabem haha

Comeeeeentem,

beeijos


	15. Capítulo 14

— Ahh Edward você é tão grande... — ela disse arranhando minhas costas.

— Bella — eu gemi seu nome beijando seus lábios, investindo para dentro.

Entrando e saindo desajeitadamente, até pegar o ritmo.

Hey, até que era fácil.

E bom.

Muito bom.

Na verdade bom era uma palavra pequena para descrever isso.

Era extraordinário.

— Droga eu... eu não vou conseguir durar muito — eu falei sentindo meu corpo tremer.

— Não se segure Edward, goze para mim — ela disse deslizando a mão dela por entre nossos corpos e tocando o que eu acho que era seu clitóris.

Eu a beijei tirando a mão dela dali e colocando a minha no lugar, apertei suavemente e esfreguei sua entrada, ela rebolando e se arqueando.

— Droga, Bella, eu... eu vou... ahh — eu gemi e gozei como nunca antes, meu corpo todo tremendo, com as paredes dela apertando ao meu redor.

— Eu estou perto também, não pare — ela pediu e eu continuei esfregando seu clitóris e investindo dentro dela.

Seu corpo se contorceu e eu a observei gozar, ouvindo ela gemer meu nome.

Acho que foi a coisa mais linda e erótica que eu presenciei na minha vida.

Ficamos em silencio, ambos ofegantes comigo ainda dentro dela.

Só depois de um momento eu deslizei para fora dela e cai ao seu lado na cama.

Para minha surpresa ela se virou e me abraçou colocando a cabeça no meu peito.

Eu envolvi sua cintura a abraçando de volta.

Pronto.

Podia ficar assim para sempre.

Esse era meu lugar.

— Isso foi mesmo real? — eu sussurrei com medo que as palavras me despertasse do meu sonho.

Ela ergueu seu rosto olhando para mim.

— Espero que sim — ela disse.

Eu suspirei e toquei seu rosto, acariciando sua bochecha levemente.

Tão linda.

— O que vai ser agora, Bella? Eu quero você, não é só sexo para mim, eu quero que seja minha namorada, minha mulher — eu disse.

— Você não sabe o que diz Edward — ela disse se sentando na cama segurando o lençol para cobrir seu corpo.

— Eu sei exatamente o que digo, Bella. Eu quero você — eu disse convicto.

Era a verdade.

E foda-se o resto.

— Como Edward? Como pode me querer? Como isso pode dar certo? Você tem 17 anos, tem a idade do meu filho é o melhor amigo dele. Oh, céus o que eu fiz?

— Não comece com isso Bella, me machuca, eu não quero que pense isso de mim, que sou apenas um garoto. Idade é apenas um número. Eu sou muito mais que isso.

— Eu sei que é — ela tocou meu rosto, seus olhos estavam brilhando de lagrimas assim como os meus.

— Fica comigo por favor, seja minha, seja minha — eu disse beijando seu rosto, espelhando uma lagrima que escorreu por ele.

— É o que eu mais quero Edward... mas não podemos... O que seus pais vão dizer? Seus amigos? Emmett? O que vão dizer quando saímos na rua e pensarem que sou sua mãe?

— Eu não me importo com nada disso, foda-se o que os outros vão pensar, o que a sociedade diz. Eu só me importo com meus pais, Rose e principalmente Emmett. Eu sei que ele vai ser o mais difícil de dizer. Se meus pais não aceitaram eu não vou desistir de você, mas se Emmett não aceitar...

— Eu não vou ficar com você — ela completou, isso era o que eu mais temia — Ele é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida Edward, eu não posso machuca-lo.

— Eu sei que não Bella, eu amo Emm como um irmão, você sabe disso, mas eu sei que ele quer sua felicidade, vai ser difícil, mas eu acho que com o tempo ele vai entender isso. Eu não quero desistir de você, eu quero viver minha vida com você.

— Você não sabe o que diz — ela sussurrou encostando a testa na minha — O que vai ser quando você tiver minha idade e eu tiver 51 anos, eu vou parecer uma avó, eu vou poder já ser uma avó.

— Então você vai ser a avó mais gostosa do mundo e comigo ao seu lado.

Eu sabia que ela não queria, mesmo assim ela riu.

Eu aproveitei e roubei um selinho de seus lábios.

Ela suspirou sua mão se entrelaçando na minha, seus olhos encararam nossas mãos juntas por um momento antes de voltar para mim.

— Me prometa que se daqui 17 anos estivermos juntos, você vai me agradecer por hoje eu ter aceitado ser sua namorada — ela sussurrou.

— Eu vou agradecer por isso e pela vida maravilhosa que eu sei que teremos.

Ela sorriu me beijando lentamente.

Eu aprofundei nosso beijo, beijando seus lábios com todo amor que tinha dentro de mim.

Quebrei o beijo dando vários selinhos em seus lábios.

— Eu... eu... bom... eu fui bom? Quer dizer — limpei minha garganta — Você gostou? — perguntei.

Droga de boca grande.

E agora Edward?

Se ela não tiver gostado?

Mas ela gozou né?

Oh não e se ela tiver fingindo?

— Para sua primeira vez eu acho que foi ok — ela disse sorrindo maliciosa e eu respirei aliviado — Com um pouquinho mais de prática, vai ser melhor que perfeito — ela disse.

Eu sorrir.

— Então acho que preciso começar a praticar mais — falei.

Ela concordou mudamente, me beijando.

Agora eu tinha três certezas na minha vida.

A primeira era que um dia eu morreria. A segunda, é que Isabella me amava e a terceira é que eu faria de tudo para estar com ela até o fim da minha vida.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Eeeeita que agora ele fez gooool! E pelo jeito já vai fazer de novo haha

Como estão amores? Gostaram da primeira vez deles?

Espero que sim...

Agora papo SÉRIO.

A principio essa fic ia ser uma one e ela iria acabar aí, com uma passagem de tempo mostrando como eles ficaram, mas como eu a transformei em uma fic maior, tenho poucos capítulos daqui para frente escrito.

Não quero acabar ainda, estuou amando fazer esse Edward e vocês parecemestá gostando também... Tenho várias ideias... Mas como ainda não está escrita pode acontecer de demorar um pouquinho para sair, mas acho que não.

Beeeeeem, no próximo saberemos o nome do amiguinho do Edward haha

Aguardem! Terça nos vemos por aqui.

Amanhã tem post em ETAPS, Eu te amarei para sempre, preparem os lencinhos que vai ser pesado... e triste :D/

Comentem, bom restinho de domingo procês

beijos


	16. Capítulo 15

— Sr. Picas da galáxia? — eu perguntei rindo.

— Não — ela riu também.

— Hum... O maior pau do mundo? — tentei de novo.

— Não — ela disse outra vez rindo.

Eu suspirei.

Tinha contado a ela, minha ideia maravilhosa de nomear meu pau, agora que ele tinha finalmente virado um homem.

Duas vezes.

Sim, tínhamos feito de novo e dessa vez eu felizmente tinha conseguido durar mais.

Mal podia esperar pela terceira, meu membro já estava ficando duro de novo, ainda mais com sua mão acariciando meu peito e seu corpo nu todo colado ao meu.

Fazer sexo era de mais.

Ainda mais com ela.

Acho que já tinha viciado.

Com certeza já tinha viciado.

Viciado em sexo com Bella.

Qual seria o nome disso?

Ninfobellamaníaco.

É. Eu sou um ninfobellamaníaco.

Isso era bom.

Com certeza melhor do que ser viciado em drogas e bebidas.

— Porque você não dá alguma ideia? — eu sugeri.

Ela sorriu maliciosa para mim e sua mão desceu agarrando meu pau.

Porra.

— Huum... — ela murmurou mordiscando meu pescoço e para minha surpresa desceu seus lábios pelo meu peito. Sua língua fez um trilha molhada até meu umbigo.

Eu tinha perdido a fala.

Porra.

Caralho.'

Juro que dessa eu vez eu morro.

Ela estava com a cara a menos de uns 10 centímetros do meu membro. Eu podia sentir sua respiração lá.

Se eu inclinasse um pouquinho...

— Hum... Acho que você, amiguinho, parece com uma... minhoca — ela disse conversando com meu membro.

É claro que ela ia me dar um nome fodão.

Já sabia disso.

Super Pau.

O que?

Ela falou minhoca?

— O que? Minhoca? Meu pau não vai se chamar minhoca — eu disse horrorizado.

— E porque não? — ela arqueou sua sobrancelha olhando para mim, enquanto sua mão deslizou em minha extensão — Parece um minhocão.

Puta que pariu.

Ela podia botar um lacinho nele e chama-lo de bonequinha, se eu ganhasse mais acariciadas assim.

Menos minhoca. Ou Minhocão.

Nunca.

— Porque é nojento — eu disse.

Odiava minhocas.

Sério.

Uma vez eu e Emmett fomos pescar e um balde de minhocas caiu na minha cara eu fiquei horrizado, pulei no lago desesperado sentindo aquele bincinhos nojentos andando em mim.

O meu grande amigo só ria de mim.

Fiquei com trauma e pavor de minhocas, só em pensar nelas, meu amigão queria se recolher.

Escutei um riso.

E a olhei.

— Hey você sabe que eu morro de medo de minhocas — eu a acusei.

— Culpada — ela disse e então deu um beijinho na minha glande — To perdoada?

— Se eu ganhar mais beijinhos desse com certeza sim — eu falei ousadamente.

O que? Sou um adolescente afinal.

E que homem não iria querer um sexo oral?

Ela sorriu e então colocou sua pequena língua para fora.

Ela lambeu sua extensão da minha cabeça até a final.

— Hummm — ela deu um gemido longo de prazer — Delicioso como eu imaginei.

— Droga, Bella — eu disse respirando com dificuldade.

Tudo piorou ou melhorou quando sua boca cobriu todo meu pau.

Porra.

Isso era bom de mais.

Ela me chupou colocando o máximo que conseguia na boca.

— Aaaaah — eu dei um gemido de prazer, meu corpo estremecendo.

Suas mãos desceram para minhas bolas e me acariciaram enquanto sua boca me chupava, descendo e subindo.

Aquilo era de mais.

Meu corpo todo estremeceu, eu sabia que não ia durar muito.

Mas você quer o que?

Ela estava fazendo um BOQUETE em mim.

—Eu... vou... gozar... droga.. Bella — eu disse ofegante.

— Goze, quero sentir seu gosto — ela falou.

— Porra — eu disse e não me segurei mais e gozei.

Ela me chupou e engoliu tudinho.

Aquilo era mais uma realização de um sonho pervo meu.

Caralho.

— Delicioso como eu imaginei... azedinho no começo e doce no fim — ela disse.

— Porra Bella.. eu droga... isso foi tão bom, não imaginava.

Ela riu.

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

— Eu amei para caralho — eu disse.

— Decidir o nome — ela falou.

— Qual? — perguntei curioso.

Com certeza seria Super-Pau-Duro-Gostoso-de-Chupar.

— Tubes. BigTubes — ela falou sorrindo.

— Tubes? — eu disse com decepção.

O que diabos era Tubes?

— Sim é meu doce favorito — ela piscou — E é vermelhinho com um branquinho no meio, acho que nunca mais vou conseguir comer um sem pensar nele — ela falou.

Tubes, agora eu lembrava, eu gostava muito também.

— Isso... Isso é de mais — eu disse a puxando para mim e beijando seus lábios afoito.

Isso ia ser algo só nosso, tinha como não gostar?

Ela riu.

— Vem vamos banhar, acho que eu preciso de uma limpeza — ela disse me empurrando e se levantando da cama.

Eu a segui feliz.

Finalmente um pouco de diversão no banheiro, sem ser com minha mão.

BigTubes, latejou, concordando com meu pensamento.

Ambos estávamos bastante felizes.

Nós com certeza éramos o garoto e o pênis mais felizes do planeta.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oiiiii amores, haha  
Tudo bem?  
Esse capítulo nem tinha na fic original haha  
Espero que tenham gostado. Principalmente do nome do amiguinho do Edward haha  
Não sei da onde eu tirei esse nome, sério kkkkk, gente acho que estou pervetindo muito a vida de você, já foi colher, agora doces kkkkkkk  
Para quem ficou em duvida de como é um Tubes, no link mostra imagens

Comeeentem para saber o que acharam, please

A fic não vai ser muito grande gente, eu tô meia travada em algumas partes, o próximo capitulo mesmo, só conseguir escrever uma parte...  
Acho que não vai ter muitos capítulos não, estou tão enrolada com a faculdade e trabalhos, tcc...  
Ta difícil, mas vou tentar escrever o máximo de capítulos que conseguir ta bom.  
Beijos, lalac


	17. Capítulo 16

— Eles chegaram — Bella sussurrou quando saímos do banho.

— Você quer que eu vá para o meu quarto? — eu perguntei.

— Não precisa, mas é melhor eu ir falar com eles, me espera aqui.

Eu assenti recebendo um selinho e ela saiu do quarto enrolada com um roupão.

Suspirei.

Agora que estávamos juntos teríamos que ter cuidado.

Pelo menos enquanto não contávamos para todo mundo.

Já pensou se alguém nos pega no flagra?

Encostei meu ouvido na porta para escutar eles falando no corredor.

— Como foi o show? — ouvir Bella perguntar.

— Foi ótimo, Bella, obrigada por nos deixar ir — Rosalie falou.

— Bem, se comportaram?

— Claro mamãe e Edward?

— Ele foi dormir cedo — Bella respondeu apenas.

— Ah, vamos dormir então, para aproveitar amanhã... Boa noite mamãe, boa noite ursinha.

— Boa noite filho.

— Boa noite, amor — Rosalie falou.

Ouvi alguns sons de beijos estalados e acho que Bella ficou observando cada um entrar no quarto antes de voltar para o dela.

Ela trancou a porta, me olhando atrás dela.

— Eu sou horrível — ela sussurrou.

— O que? Claro que não — eu disse segurando seu rosto.

— Estou mentindo para o meu filho e transando com o melhor amigo dele...

— Bella, para — eu disse firme — Nós não estamos transando, EU TE AMO, isso é sério e eu vou fazer com que dure para sempre. Você vai ver — falei.

Ela apenas suspirou me abraçando forte.

E eu retribui com medo do futuro incerto que tínhamos.

Tratei de tirar seu roupão a deixando nua.

— De novo? — ela sussurrou distraída.

— Não... só quero dormir coladinho com seu corpo nu — falei movendo minhas sobrancelhas.

Ela sorriu e então sem dizer nada puxou minha toalha.

— Justo — eu disse e a puxei para cama.

No resto da noite nós ficamos abraçadinhos na cama e acabamos que dormimos de conchinha.

Mesmo tendo ficado com o braço dormente foi ótimo dormir assim com ela, em meus braços. Sentindo seu cheiro, seu calor a noite toda.

Com certeza foi o melhor sono da minha vida e queria muitos mais assim.

Sem falar na sua bunda que ficou colada no BigTubes a noite toda e é claro que ele acordou duro.

Ela sorriu se espreguiçando e esfregando aquela delícia no meu bebê.

— Bella... — eu sussurrei, seu nome.

— Bom dia — ela sussurrou se virando para mim.

Eu beijei seus lábios.

— Seu rosto está todo vermelho — eu disse acariciando sua pele macia.

— Culpa da sua barba — ela falou acariciando a mesma.

— Quer que eu tire?

Por favor, não queira.

Vou ficar parecendo um garoto de 10 anos.

Acho que você não vai gostar.

Não vai querer nem chegar perto de mim.

— Não, gosto assim — falou.

Ufa.

— É melhor levantarmos antes que Emmett acorde.

— Quando vamos nos ver de novo? — eu perguntei.

Uma noite com ela e eu já queria mais.

Muito mais.

— Vamos conversar depois, mas vamos no ver ok? Eu vou dá um jeito.

Eu assenti beijando seus lábios, sem aprofundar, sabia que não tínhamos tempo para o BigTubes se divertir um pouquinho.

Outro dia garoto.

Nós ainda nos beijamos um pouquinho, antes de eu vestir minha roupa e correr para o quarto, depois que ela me devolveu a chave.

Fiz uma dancinha ridícula assim que estava sozinho.

Queria gritar como uma garotinha e pular.

Nós tínhamos transado.

Ela gostava de mim.

Estávamos namorando.

Era de mais.

Simplesmente perfeito.

Deus.

Não me abandone ainda, deixe que Emmett fique muito feliz quando saber e meus pais também.

Sabia que o apoio deles seria essencial para dar certo.

E eu faria de tudo para dar.

O resto do dia foi uma merda.

Não fiquei sozinho com Bella nenhum momento e era muito difícil não olhar para ela.

Sorte que eu trouxe um óculos de sol e quando eu estava com ele, meus olhos não saiam dela.

Olhando suas pernas, sua bunda, seus seios e claro sua virilha.

Droga, como pude esquecer que eu não tinha provado aquela delicia.

Tinha que corrigir isso.

Com certeza na próximo eu faria isso e era melhor eu assistir uns vídeos para não fazer nada errado né.

Vai que eu morda ela e machuque minha bichinha.

Longe de mim fazer isso.

Felizmente a volta foi rápida e tranquila, Emmett fazia gracinhas como sempre e até Bella parecia descontraída e feliz.

Sabia que eu tinha haver com isso.

Eu era foda, fala sério.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, tudo bem?

Esse capitulo ia ser maior, mas tive que divid-lo porque ele deu mais de 1000 palavras...

Espero que tenham gostado haha

Esse Edward... agora tá se achando hein...

Alguma menina se candidata para o Edward praticar o que ele aprender nos vídeos?

kkkkkk

esse garoto tá impossivel

vamos ter que abaixar a bola dele tadinho

kkkkk

Comeentem,

beijos


	18. Capítulo 17

Os dias passaram rápido e eu e Bella passávamos quase o dia todo trocando mensagens quando estávamos sozinhos. E eu amava nossas mensagens de carinho e duplo sentindo.

Principalmente essas.

Só conseguimos nos ver três dias depois da viagem e nos encontramos em um hotel.

Ficamos a tarde inteira juntos.

E eu pude colocar em prática o que aprendi nos vídeos, fiquei muito orgulhoso e me sentindo o melhor fodedor do mundo quando a fiz gozar com minha boca.

Uma delícia aquilo, já estava viciado nela e BigTubes também, o garoto não queria sair de dentro dela.

Ele podia morrer ali que morreria feliz.

FLASHBACK

— O que você está rindo? — Bella perguntou ofegante quando eu terminei dando vários, beijinhos na sua entrada vermelhinha e molhada.

— Eu fiz você gozar... com minha língua. Sou de mais, acho que nem precisava assistir uns vídeos de como chupar uma boceta.

Bella riu me puxando e ela me beijou rapidamente. BigTubes ficou animado sabendo que ela estava sentindo seu próprio sabor na minha boca.

— Você é de mais — ela concordou rindo.

Caralho.

Eu sou de mais.

— Sua boceta é de mais... Hey — pude sentir uma lâmpada se ascedendo com a ideia maravilhosa que tive — Temos que nomear ela — falei colocando a mão em sua virilha.

— Acho que nossa vida nunca vai ser monótona — ela murmurou.

Será que isso foi um elogio? Espero que sim...

Mas é claro que a nossa vida nunca seria monótona. Não comigo, querida, tenho uma lista de 20 lugares para transar antes de morrer, vamos ter que realizar todos eles, pode apostar.

— E qual nome você vai dá?

— Hum... — pensei — A boceta da minha vida? Morango? Florzinha? Caverna molhada? Casa quente?

Ela disse um não para cada palavra.

Ok.

Consigo achar outra.

— Gininha?

— Sério, eu fui bem criativa com seu BigTubes.

Vamos ver... Ela era gostosa como uma amora e ...

— Já sei! Vai ser Amorosa.

— Amorosa?

— Sim de amor, que amo ela, rosa da cor dela, e gostosa como uma amora. É perfeito.

— Eu mereço — ela riu.

— Amorosa e BigTubes contra o mundo! — eu disse a beijando com fervor.

Era perfeito.

Ela era perfeita.

FIM DE FLAHSBACK

Emmett começou a ficar desconfiado que eu estava aprontando algo.

Mas não questionou nada.

Ele sabia que quando eu tivesse pronto eu contaria.

Deus, eu seria padrastro do meu cunhado e ele provavelmente seria o pai dos meus sobrinhos que seriam os netos da minha mulher, consequentemente meus netos. Se eu tivesse algum filho com Bella, ele seria irmão do tio dele, se ele casasse com Rosalie e ela seria cunhada dos seus sobrinhos. E meu filho seria sobrinho-irmão de Emmett.

Acho que deu um nó no meu cérebro.

Ainda bem que bebês estavam muito longe, Bella e eu nem tínhamos conversado sobre isso.

Eu queria ter um filho meu, algum dia, mas será que ela iria querer?

Bem, daqui uns cinco anos ela estaria com 39, será que ela ainda poderia ter filhos.

Pelo que me lembro nos estudos ela ainda não estaria na menopausa.

Bem, de qualquer forma, se eu a tivesse, já seria suficiente para mim.

Ainda estava muito novo para ser pai.

Ainda bem que estávamos nos prevenindo.

Espera aí...

Lembrei-me de todas as vezes que Bigtubes se divertiu com Amorosa.

Porra.

Caralho.

To ferrado.

Eu vou ser pai.

Fudeu.

Eu nunca tinha usado camisinha. Nunca.

Ah meu santinho, eu só tenho 17 anos como vou sustentar uma família?

Vou ter que começar a vender doce no farol, segurando um menino do lado para ver se vão ter dó de mim e me dão dinheiro.

Caralho.

Vou ter que vigiar carro.

Talvez até vender meu corpinho.

Não.

Isso nunca.

Meu corpinho era só da Bella.

E o dela era só meu.

Vou arrumar outra forma de ganhar dinheiro.

Droga, vou ter que me matricular em um curso para aprender a trocar fralda de menino.

Meu pai ia me matar e Emmett também...

Mas se bem que ele disse que sempre quis ter um irmãozinho, acho que ele não ia ficar tão triste assim né...

To morto e enterrado.

Pode apostar.

Meu filho vai nascer sem pai.

É melhor eu ligar logo no cemitério para ver uma cova... ia dá menos trabalho.

Oh, meu santinho, que vida triste!

BigTubes nem aproveitou muito da vida e já vai morrer.

Tadinho.

Era melhor eu ver Bella e meu filho, para ver como eles estavam.

Emmett tinha dito que ela não tinha ido trabalhar hoje porque tinha acordado enjoada.

Porra.

Como pude não me tocar antes?

Ah meu, paizinho me ajude!

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, sinceramente espero que tenham gostado desse capi, porque eu escrevi ele apressada e não gostei muito.  
Me perdoem ok? Ficou faltando mais detalhes do encontro deles eu sei... mas vamos ver...  
Prometo recompensar no próximo.  
EEEita lasqueira! Que agora o Edward vai ser pai!  
Tá ferrado mesmo o menino... ou não kkkkk  
comentem amores  
beijos  
lalac


	19. Capítulo 18

Aproveitei que Emmett pegou detenção junto com Rosalie e ficariam até mais tarde na escola e fui para casa deles.

Eu preferia não saber que eles foram pegos em um maior amasso na sala de limpeza. Realmente melhor nem saber isso.

Eu não sei disso.

Bati na porta apressado.

— Edward o que faz aqui? — ela perguntou, ela vestia uma calça de moletom, uma blusa regata simples e seus cabelos estavam presos. Linda.

— Emmett está de castigo na escola... Você não foi trabalhar hoje? — eu perguntei a abraçando já dentro da casa.

— Não estou me sentindo bem.

Ah meu santinho, ela já estava mesmo enjoada. Era esses os sintomas né?

— Droga Bella, eu fui tão irresponsável, isso nem passou pela cabeça. Me desculpa, ok? Não que eu não quero um filho com você, eu quero, eu só estou tão novo, mas eu vou ama-lo e prometo que vou ajudar a cuidar dele, vou cuidar de vocês. Vou arrumar um emprego e vamos nos casar, nunca, vai faltar nada para vocês — eu comecei a tagarelar nervoso.

— O que, você está dizendo? — ela falou confusa.

— Da sua gravidez — eu respondi.

— Edward eu não estou gravida — ela falou.

— Não? Mas... mas... eu nunca usei camisinha e você passou mal hoje... eu... pensei que tivesse.

Bella riu.

— Não, eu tomo anticoncepcional e por mais que um dia queira outro filho, vai demorar ainda.

— Então não vou precisar vender agua na rua? — perguntei.

Ela riu ainda mais.

Não entendi a graça.

Sentia que tinha perdido um filho.

Meu coração estava doendo.

Já estava me imaginando com um mini Edward. Jogando bola com ele, o ensinando a andar de bicicleta.

Poxa.

— Não, você é tão engraçado, amo isso em você — ela falou se inclinando e beijando meus lábios.

— Só isso? — perguntei.

— O BigTubes também — ela falou.

Agora sim.

Sorrir aprofundando o beijo.

Ela parou rindo.

— O que?

— Foi lindo você querer casar comigo, para cuidar do nosso bebê — ela falou suspirando.

Eu sorrir.

— Bem... um dia você quer ter um bebê meu? — eu perguntei.

— Com certeza — ela falou.

Eu a beijei apaixonadamente.

Um dia com certeza teríamos vários tubinhos e amorosas andando por aí.

— O que você está fazendo? — ela me empurrou quando eu subi sua blusa.

— Não vamos transar? — eu perguntei.

— Emmett pode chegar..

— Ele só vai sair da escola quatro horas, temos mais de uma hora.

— O que ele aprontou? — ela perguntou arqueando sua sobrancelha.

— Você quer mesmo conversar? — eu disse bufando — Quando vamos ter outra oportunidade dessas?

Bella riu.

— Tudo bem — ela falou puxando minha blusa.

Finalmente.

Rapidamente eu nos desfiz de nossas roupas.

Eu beijei seu corpo todo, aqueles seios deliciosos, sua barriga e a Amorosa, lambi e chupei ela com carinho antes de enfiar o BigTubes dentro dela, ele quase gritou de felicidade.

Bella me empurrou e eu fiquei sentado no sofá com ela no meu colo.

Ela começou a descer e rebolar e eu fiquei hipnotizada pelo movimento do seu corpo.

Seus seios balançando, Amarosa me apertando cada vez mais.

Aquilo era de mais.

Sexo com ela era de mais.

Acho que já disse isso.

Eu a puxei pelo pescoço a beijando e levei minha mão ao seu clitóris, acariciando-o delicadamente.

Não demorou muito e seu corpo começou a contorcer e ela a gemer alto.

Gozamos juntos e ficamos abraçadinhos, ofegantes.

— Eu te amo — falei beijando seus cabelos e fazendo ela me olhar — Eu sei que as vezes sou meio doidinho e tiro conclusões precipitadas... e falo de mais, mas eu amo você de verdade.

— Eu sei baby, eu amo esse jeito em você, eu amo você — ela disse beijando delicadamente meus lábios.

Sorri. É claro que ela me amava, afinal que não amaria?

Talvez Emmett quando descobrisse que eu namorava sua mãe.

Droga tinha que ter uma boa relação com meu cunhado-enteado.

Se juntar as duas fica cunhado ou enteado. Que coincidência engraçada. Cunhente era feio de mais.

— Ainda temos 40 minutos — Bella sussurrou passando a mão em meu peito, me tirando dos meus devaneios — Acho que está hora de você conhecer meu quarto.

Isso com certeza era a melhor ideia que eu já tinha escutado aquele dia.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oi amores, eu sei que o capi floi pequeno, mas eu estou escrevendo eles na hora que eu posto, então eles devem diminuir um pouco... espero que tenham gostado...

Logo teem mais

comentem, nada de bebê ainda...Se não me engano no próximo o Emmett vai descobrir tudo

Aguardem!

beijos


	20. Capítulo 19

— Você está me deixando nervoso — eu disse passando as mãos no meu cabelo.

— Eu estou nervosa — ela disse.

Eu peguei em sua mão.

— Bella, eu já disse, nada do que acontecer hoje pode fazer mudar o que eu sinto por você, nada vai nos separar — disse.

— Edward... você sabe... que entre Emmett e você... por mais que me doa e me faça triste eu vou escolhe-lo — ela disse.

Eu suspirei. Meu coração se apertando.

— Eu sei, mas eu quero acreditar que ele vai nos aceitar —disse beijando a bochecha dela.

Ouvimos um barulho de carro.

Bella soltou minha mão rapidamente e ficou de pé.

Eu respirei fundo e me preparei para o que quer que viesse a seguir.

Segundos depois a porta se abriu e Emmett entrou, para a minha surpresa, Rose também estava com ele. Que bom, assim os dois sabiam logo.

Sim estava faltando uma semana para nosso aniversário de 18 anos e eu e Bella decidimos abrir logo o jogo com todos, na esperança de quem sabe podermos comemorar o dia como uma família feliz.

Na verdade eu queria era passar a noite todinha com ela.

Eu esperava que sim.

— Hey, mamãe — Emmett disse — Edward o que faz aqui? — ele perguntou confuso.

Rosalie olhou para mim depois para Bella.

Eu sabia que ela desconfiava de algo entre nós, ela mesmo já havia me alertado para ter cuidado, eu tinha fé que ela nos apoiaria.

— Hey, cara e aí? —disse — Rose — falei com a minha irmã que assentiu.

— Emmett quero falar algo com você — sua mãe disse séria.

— O que foi? — ele disse confuso.

Decidir tomar partido e me aproximei de Bella pegando sua mão que estava fria de nervosismo apertei-a suavemente.

— Nós estamos namorando — falei firme.

Emmett nos olhou por um momento.

Olhando para nossas mãos unidas e para nossa cara, antes de soltar uma sonora gargalhada.

Sério, por um momento pensei que fosse um terremoto.

— Caraca, isso foi hilário — ele disse entre risadas.

— Emmett, filho é sério — Bella falou — Eu e Edward nos apaixonamos, não foi algo que queríamos, mas aconteceu e eu quero seu apoio nisso.

Emmett ficou em silencio, o sorriso congelado em seu rosto foi sumindo lentamente.

Ele olhou para as nossas mãos deles unidas depois fixamente para mim. Eu sabia o que ele estava pensando. Que o melhor amigo dele o havia traído, usado sua mãe.

Não Emmett, tentei dizer com meu olhar Eu amo ela.

— Seu desgraçado — Emmett disse rápido e antes que pudesse desviar seu punho acertou com força minha boca, senti o gosto de ferrugem e sal.

Blagh.

— Eu confiei em você, você me traiu, você... você usou minha mãe... eu vou te matar — ele disse com raiva, seu rosto vermelho vindo para cima de mim de novo.

Ai meu santinho, não deixe eu deformar minha cara por favor. Não queria ficar feio.

— Não foi assim Emmett não foi, eu a amo, você sabe que sou apaixonado por alguém faz anos, é ela, Emmett é sua mãe — disse rápido conseguindo desviar de um soco que pegou no meu ombro.

Que porra de soco dolorido.

— Seu miserável, você é um maldito pervertido. Vocês... vocês transaram...

— Emmett... — Bella disse, sua voz era tremula.

Emmett encarou a mãe, respirando fundo.

— Não fala comigo... — ele disse e subiu as escadas com raiva batendo a porta do seu quarto com força.

— Ele me odeia — Bella falou seus olhos se enchendo de lagrimas, seu corpo caindo no sofá.

Fui até ela rapidamente.

— Não, baby, ele só precisa de um tempo, ele vai nos aceitar, não desista de mim ainda —pedi limpando suas lagrimas.

— Ele te machucou — ela falou tocando levemente no canto do meu lábio.

— Está tudo bem... vou ficar bem — falei.

Bella respirou fundo.

— É melhor vocês irem embora... preciso falar com ele sozinha — falou.

— É melhor deixar ele um pouco sozinho, para esfriar a cabeça — Rosalie disse.

Olhei para minha irmã.

Ela deu um sorriso.

— Bom parece que agora além de sogra, eu tenho uma cunhada — ela falou — Vou esperar lá fora.

Elas seriam sogrunhada ou cunhagra? Rima com viagra, credo!

— Obrigada — Bella deu um sorriso triste.

— Você vai ficar bem?

— Vou sim, vá...

— Eu te amo — falei.

— Eu te amo, nunca se esqueça disso — ela falou.

Eu não aguentei e colei meus lábios nos dela.

Nosso beijo foi profundo e dolorido, com gosto de sangue por causa do meu corte no lábio. Mas nem por isso deixamos de nos beijar. Foi um beijo forte, meio desesperado.

Foi como se fosse o último beijo.

Eu quis chorar.

— Porque eu sinto que isso é um beijo de despedida? — perguntei amedrontado.

— Porque você está indo embora — ela falou simplesmente.

— Bella... — eu encostei minha testa na dela respirando fundo — me liga mais tarde — falei me levantando .

Ela apenas assentiu.

Por favor meu santinho que não seja a última vez que a vejo.

Por favor.

Meu coração já estava doendo em ter que me separar dela nesse momento.

Imagine viver longe dela.

Não ia aguentar.

Por favor, que tudo fique bem logo.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Eiiita que o Emmett descobriu achei até que ele foi leve né,

nenhum cara age bem se descobre que o melhor amigo ta namorando a mãe...

Beem, no próximo Esme e Carlisle vão descobrir e se quiserem antes de domingo vão ter que chegar aos 500 comentários primeiro, só faltam 29 e só aceito nesse capitulo haha

comeeente então... espero que a esme não bata na Bella né

haha

ou a denuncie, o que seria pior

haha

beeeijos, até amanhã com ETAPS


	21. Capítulo 20

Rosalie me esperava do lado de fora.

— Edward... — ela disse me abraçando forte— Ela te faz feliz?

— Muito Rosalie, você nem imagina.

Ela sorriu, me abraçando.

— Espero que nossos pais aceitem numa boa.

— Eu também — disse.

Andamos em silencio até nossa casa.

O carro de papai estava na frente, então ele já havia chegado.

— Você vai contar para eles agora? — ela perguntou.

— Estou pensando nisso.

— Bem, eu acho melhor contar logo, semana que vem é nosso aniversário, quem sabe não podemos jantar todos juntos sem nenhum segredo?

Eu entrei em casa pensativo, minha mãe me olhou assim que passei pela porta.

— Edward Cullen, o que é isso no seu rosto? — ela falou preocupada.

— Andou brigando filhão, espero que tenha ganhado — meu pai piscou, ganhando um olhar bravo da esposa.

— Emmett me deu um soco — falei de uma vez.

— E porque ele te bateria? Ele fez algo com Rosalie? — meus pais me encararam confusos.

— Não — falei respirando fundo — Quero falar algo para vocês, mas antes de tudo quero que vocês saibam que tudo que eu fiz, foi porque eu quis, foi porque me apaixonei.

— Se apaixonou?

— Sim... eu estou apaixonado por uma mulher e nós estamos namorando — falei.

— Mas isso é ótimo filho — mamãe falou sorrindo.

Papai olhou para mim, prevendo minhas palavras.

— É alguma amiga da Rosalie?

— Não, mãe, eu estou namorando com a mãe de Emmett — disse de uma vez, eles me encararam chocados.

— O QUE? Como assim você está namorando com ela? Ela tem idade para ser sua mãe — Esme falou chocada.

— E daí mãe? Qual é o problema nisso? A senhora sempre falou que o amor não via idade, nem aparência. A senhora mesmo é mais velha que meu pai — argumentei

— Três anos, não...

— Dezessete.

— Dezessete, ah meu Deus! Ela o obrigou a isso, você ainda é menor de idade, se ela tiver te obrigado eu vou...

— Não mãe, tudo que fizemos eu tinha plena consciência, posso ser de menor, mas entendo muito bem das coisas. Vocês sempre disseram que eu tinha uma alma velha presa em um corpo novo, sempre quiseram saber porque nunca trouxe uma namorada aqui. Foi porque eu sempre fui apaixonado por ela, eu a amo, mamãe, e se tudo der certo um dia eu vou casar com ela.

— Casar?

— Não é passageiro, papai, sempre disse que quando olhou para você soube que a senhora era a mulher da vida dele, eu sinto isso com Bella.

— Ah, meu Deus — Esme disse sentando no sofá com a mão no peito — Você é só um garoto querido, não sabe muito bem o que fala.

— Eu sei exatamente o que falo, mamãe. E vocês não vão me impedir de ficar longe de Bella.

Eles ficaram em silencio. Papai olhou para a esposa depois para mim.

Mantive-me firme, mas por dentro estava tremendo. Se eles dissessem não eu ainda era de menor, o que poderia fazer?

Droga, eu não ia terminar com ela, não mesmo.

Eu ia fugir durante a noite.

Ia morar de baixo da ponte e pedir esmola.

Hey quando eu fizer 18 vou ter acesso a parte da herança que vovô Cullen deixou para mim, era um bom dinheiro, podia até comprar um apartamento.

Ufa! Já imaginou eu todo bonitão assim, virar um mendigo. Bella nem ia querer mais saber de mim.

— Vocês contaram a Emmett isso?

— Sim, por isso ele me bateu. Mãe, eu a amo, eu não vou desistir dela — falei com a voz firme e decidido.

Papai e mamãe se entreolharam.

— Filho você é só um menino...

— E daí? Eu sou novo, eu sei, mas é ela que eu quero — disse.

— E o que você vai fazer quando ela tiver 60 anos e você ainda tiver 43? Ainda sim vai gostar dela? — Esme tentou.

Eu sorri.

— Eu não vou gostar dela mãe, eu vou ama-la. Não importa para mim se ela tiver rugas, parecer minha vó o que for. Eu só quero ela, ficar com ela, isso é o bastante para mim.

— Eu desisto — Esme disse passando a mão em seu cabelo.

Eu sorri me aproximando dela a abraçando.

— Dê-me só uma chance de mostrar para mim mesmo que isso pode dar certo — ele disse.

— Se ela te machucar...

— Ela não vai — falei convicto.

Esme suspirou, ainda abraçada a ele.

— Eu sei que não vai ser fácil, mas não damos valor as coisas fáceis né?

Esme não tinha mais o que argumentar.

Só restou a ela torcer para que Bella fizesse seu filho feliz.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Hello, amores haha Como prometido, estou postando antes de domingo

Eu sei que o capitulo foi pequeno, mas vocês preferiam um grande com a Esme mandando o Edward para um internato do outro lado do país? Acho que não né.

Haha E não é que eles aceitaram hehe, sabe eles sendo tão apoiadores do amor, não podia fazer diferente...

E tenho certeza que ninguém aqui deixaria o Edward morar na rua né haha

A fic ta acabaaaando :'(

Acho que só tem mais uns dois ou três capítulos...

beem...

Comentem, que logo tem maais

beeijos


	22. Capítulo 21

— Emmett... — eu disse batendo na porta do quarto do meu filho — Já está na hora de ir para a escola — disse.

Ouvi apenas o silencio.

Suspirei.

— Filho, por favor, vamos conversar — pedi, meu coração doía.

Ele não saiu do quarto desde que Edward e eu contamos tudo. Eu decidir deixa-lo pensar por isso não o procurei desde da hora que ele subiu.

— Eu não tenho nada para falar com você — Emmett disse abrindo a porta com força.

Ele ainda estava com a mesma roupa do dia anterior.

Seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos.

— Filho, por favor, deixa eu me explicar.

— E há explicação? A senhora... senhora tá com meu amigo, vocês... vocês me traíram — ele disse com raiva.

— Não querido, nós nos apaixonamos, eu sei que é difícil entender, mas...

Ele riu.

— Se apaixonou por um menininho?

— Você sempre disse que ele parecia um velho filho, Edward é tão maduro... isso... ele mexeu comigo. Eu o amo Emmett de verdade. Não escolhemos quem gostar, simplesmente nos apaixonamos, aconteceu. Eu tentei lutar contra, ele também, mas foi mais forte que a gente. Nós estamos juntos desde da viagem do campo e mesmo quase não conseguindo um tempo sozinho, foi o melhor mês da minha vida. Mas eu fui sincera com ele, assim como você. Emmett você é meu filho e não há nada no mundo que eu ame mais que você, se não puder aceitar isso, eu vou entender e por mais que me doa — meus olhos já estavam cheios de lagrimas — Eu vou terminar tudo com ele. Você vem sempre em primeiro lugar, filho, sempre — eu desabafei.

Emmett me olhou.

— Eu não vou para aula hoje — ele disse apenas e fechou a porta.

Edward POV

— Você falou com Emmett hoje? — perguntei quando chegamos a escola no dia seguinte.

— Não — Rose suspirou — Ele não respondeu minhas mensagens e Bella?

— Também não — falei, sentindo uma agonia.

Rose abraçou o irmão.

— Ele vai aceitar vocês, tenho certeza, só precisa de um tempo.

Rezei a Deus que sim.

...

Eu não aguentava mais esperar.

Eu tinha passado o dia todo sem nenhuma notícia de Bella ou Emmett, já tinha mandado várias mensagens para ambos, mas nenhum me respondia.

Tudo que tive foi uma resposta de Emmett antes de dormir com um simples vai se foder com o dedo do meio.

Eu estava ficando agoniado já. Não conseguir me concentrar nas aulas e finalmente quando elas acabaram.

Eu liguei o carro decidido e fui para a casa deles.

Sabia que hoje Bella tinha uma reunião importante e mesmo se quisesse ela não ia poder desmarcar. Ela era profissional acima de tudo.

Então seria o momento perfeito para conversar com Emmett.

De amigo para amigo.

Irmão para irmão.

E se o santinho de garotos que se apaixonam pela mãe dos amigos, me ajudasse.

De padrasto para enteado.

Bati na porta e ela demorou para ser aberta.

Mas assim que abriu Emmett apareceu.

Ele não estava com a aparência muito boa, mas pelo menos não me bateu assim que me viu.

— O que você quer aqui? — ele disse com raiva.

— Falar com você, posso entrar? — eu falei calmo, olhando em seus olhos.

Ele semicerrou os seus.

— Me dá só um motivo para não fechar essa porta na sua cara e fazer minha mãe, quem sabe mudar de país — ele disse sorrindo maligamente, cruzando seus braços fortes.

Droga.

Eu o olhei suspirando.

— Porque eu a amo e amo você também, eu quero fazer isso dar certo Emmett, só me escute — pedi.

Ele respirou fundo e ficamos em silencio nos encarando.

Finalmente ele abriu mais a porta e deixou eu entrar.

— Então... — ele cruzou os braços esperando.

Eu respirei fundo passando a mão no meu cabelo.

— Lembra da primeira vez que você me trouxe na sua casa e eu conheci sua mãe. Eu sinceramente achei que ela fosse sua irmã mais velha e estava no colegial. Ela era tão bonita e não parecia em nada com uma mão. Eu era novo é claro — sorrir um pouco — e não percebi o que aquilo significava — Só quando tinha quase 16 anos que percebi que eu a amava, Emmett. Eu tinha me apaixonado por ela, eu tentei lutar contra, tentei ficar com outras garotas e até me afastei de você, aquele mês, lembra? Mas não consegui, eu fui fraco eu sei. Eu sabia que nunca ela me veria como um homem. Mas ela viu, ela é tudo que eu sempre sonhei Emmett. Você disse para mim uma vez que soube que Rosalie era a mulher da sua vida, que quer se casar com ela e envelhecer com ela, é assim comigo também, com Bella. Eu quero está com ela nos melhores e piores momentos, eu sei que não vai ser fácil que provavelmente vamos enfrentar grandes preconceitos, mas se nós tivermos o apoio seu, dos meus pais, da nossa família. Eu sei que isso pode dar certo.

Emmett respirou fundo andando de um lado para o outro.

O minuto que ele ficou em silencio pareceu um século.

— Eu não quero vocês de agarramento na minha frente — ele disse me pegando de surpresa.

— É...claro — eu gaguejei. Ele tinha aceitado?

Eu vou ajoelhar e beijar os pés dele agora mesmo.

— E se você um dia magoa-la ou machuca-la, por menor que seja o que for, eu vou quebrar a sua cara.

— E eu vou te ajudar com isso — eu falei, repetindo as mesmas palavras que ele tinha dito quando eu o ameacei sobre ele machucar minha irmã.

Emmett sorriu.

— Feito — ele disse estendendo a mão para mim.

— Feito — eu falei apertando a dele firmemente.

— Agora vamos jogar FIFA, vou meter uns golaços em você.

— Isso nós veremos — eu disse sentindo uma felicidade gritante em mim.

Ele sempre descontava suas frustrações no vídeo game. Teria que deixar ele ganhar todas.

Mas tudo bem. Podia fazer isso pelo me enteado.

Emmett tinha nos aceitado, meus pais também.

A felicidade radiava em mim.

Sério eu deveria tá até brilhando.

Que gay.

Mas eu não me importava.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora** :

Eeeeita que o Emmett aceitou!  
haha queria fazer o Emm brigando mais, mas vocês iam me bater kkkkkk  
vamos ver como vai ser o próximo, comeeeentem, amando os comentários de vocês...  
Esse capitulo ficou no limite certinho kkkkkk acho que nunca mais vou conseguir isso de novo haha  
Beeijos, esperando os comentários de vocês


	23. Capítulo 22

— TOMA NA SUA CARA, OTÁRIO — Emmett gritou quando meteu um golaço no meu time.

— Mais respeito comigo moleque — eu disse divertido — Ainda dá tempo de virar— falei mexendo habilidosamente no controle, colocando meu time para correr.

Estava 2X2 o jogo, já era a sexta partida que nós jogávamos. Eu tinha ganhado só uma, perdi as outras de propósito.

Afinal tinha que amansar o coração dele, né?

E tinha dado certo.

Nem paramos quando escutamos um pigarro, eu me virei e encontrei Bella nos olhando.

Meu coração acelerou assim que a vi.

Tão linda, vestida com uma saia social colada, uma blusa de seda...

Hum... será que ela se importaria de fazer uma secretária safada para cima de mim?

Eu com certeza não me importaria nenhum um pouco, BigTubes também não e Amorosa com certeza amaria.

— Hey, mamãe — Emmett disse conseguindo roubar a bola de mim, já que eu estava desconcentrado.

— Oi — eu falei para ela sorrindo e piscando feliz.

— Está tudo bem por aqui? — ela perguntou surpresa, parecendo não acreditar no que estava vendo.

— Claro — Emmett disse atento ao jogo.

Eu continuei olhando para ela.

Acho que ele pausou o jogo quando percebeu que eu estava sem jogar mais.

Ele olhou para mim e Bella.

Suspirou.

— Droga, vou deixar vocês sozinhos e ver Rosalie — ele disse se levantando ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela — Ele realmente te faz feliz, mamãe? — ele perguntou.

— Muito Emmett, assim como você — ela disse. Emmett sorriu e a abraçou beijando-a novamente.

— Cuida dela, papito. Falou? — ele disse saindo.

— Eu vou — sorrir com o apelido tosco que ele tinha me dado, depois que eu deixei ele ganhar a terceira partida.

Sim acho que fiz bem fazer isso.

Ele era muito competitivo e ficava uma fera quando perdia. Com certeza ele ia tá muito puto se perdesse.

— O que eu perdi? — Bella disse quando ficamos sozinhos.

— Meu charme, sabia que Emmett não ia conseguir resistir — eu falei piscando e me levantando.

Ela sorriu.

— Ele nos deixou sozinho, quer dizer que ele aceitou? — ela perguntou.

— Bem, desde que eu não a machuque e nem a agarre na frente dele, acho que vamos ficar bem — falei.

— Ah meu Deus — ela sorriu feliz e me abraçou.

Eu sorrir afundando meu rosto no pescoço dela e respirando seu cheiro.

— Eu falei com meus pais também — disse apertando sua cintura.

— Sim, eu sei, sua mãe me visitou hoje no escritório — ela disse.

— O que sério?

— Sim, ela queria saber se eu não estava me aproveitando de você também, acho que viramos amigas — disse.

— Então, nossa família está nos apoiando... Acho que não há mais nada que possa nos separar — falei roçando meus lábios nos dela.

— Nada mais, nada mais — ela disse feliz — Isso vai dar certo não vai?

— É claro — falei.

— Eu te amo, eu te amo — ela disse sorrindo e me dando um beijo de tirar o folego.

Isso daria certo com toda certeza.

Dias depois...

— Até que vocês ficam bonitos juntos — mamãe disse durante o jantar. Estávamos sentados na sala conversando, comemorando meu aniversário e de Rosalie, nós não tínhamos querido uma festa e preferimos um jantar com todo mundo.

— Toda mulher fica bonita perto de mim mamãe, é meu charme — eu pisquei.

— Modesto nenhum pouco esse garoto — papai disse.

— Quem será que ele puxou?

Nós rimos.

O jantar foi muito divertido.

Nós conversamos e brincamos, eu provoquei Emmett várias vezes e ele me provocou também.

Afinal eu era seu papito e ele tinha que me respeitar.

Infelizmente mamãe não deixou eu dormir na casa de Bella, acho que não acreditou que eu dormiria com Emmett.

Mas o próximo dia era sábado, felizmente.

E eu e Bella passaríamos o dia todinho junto.

Ela tinha me prometido que vestiria um conjunto de lingerie com ligas para mim.

BigTubes estava mal se aguentando para o dia seguinte e tinha certeza que Amarosa também não.

Estava com uma saudade da minha bichinha, mas amanhã mesmo eu mataria isso, com tudo que tem direito.

Se é que vocês me entendem.

Eu pisquei para Bella pegando sua mão de baixo da mesa e entrelaçando nossas mãos.

Nós dois juntos para sempre.

Aquilo soava perfeito para mim.

...

— Ah meu santinho, isso é serio? — eu disse engolindo em seco quando uma Bella, que aliás estava vestida em uma lingerie maravilhosa de renda azul marinho, com direito a meias e ligas mostrou algemas para mim.

— Shi... Sr. Cullen, estamos aproveitando seu dia, você não quer isso? — ela disse sussurrando, colando aqueles seios deliciosos na minha cara.

Ela algemou meus braços na cabeceira da cama do hotel.

Bella beijou todo meu rosto deixando a boca por último.

Droga.

Eu queria toca-la, mas estava bem excitante assim.

E como se não tivesse como melhor, Bella ficou ajoelhada, com meu corpo entre as pernas dela e começou a dançar, mesmo sem música.

Ela subia e descia rebolando sua bunda e seu sexo na minha ereção que faltava estourar na minha cueca.

Com certeza aquele era a melhor comemoração de aniversário na minha vida e no aniversário dela eu tinha que dar uma a altura.

Parei de pensar quando senti sua boquinha no BigTubes.

Até mais mundo, porque essa noite só existe Bella e Amorosa para mim.

Na vida na verdade.

— Porra — gemi quando ela me chupou forte e ela riu.

Ah ela que me aguardasse quando eu tivesse solto dessas algemas.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, haha...

Ai o que acharam desse finalzinho?

Se esse não for o ultimo capitulo é o próximo, mas ainda tem o epilogo.

Eu sinto que está faltando na fic alguns momentos Bellward sabe... Eeu quero muito fazê-los, eu pensei em fazer alguns bônus depois do epilogo sabe, aí eles terão mais de 1000 palavras... Só que eu estou na reta final da faculdade e tenho que me concetrar nisso, então não sei se eles vão vim, mas prometo que farei de tudo para pelo menos ter unzinho nem que demore um pouco, sei que vocês entendem né...

Beeem e tudo deu certo pelo jeito né haha

Emmett aceitou seu papito, os pais de Edward também...

Quem diria hein? haha

Gente acho que o próximo não vai esse fds só segunda ta bom...

Beeeijos, comentem


	24. Epílogo

É claro que nada foi tão fácil assim. Mas conseguimos passar por cima de tudo.

Eu e Emmett nos tornamos ainda mais amigos.

Meu pai tinha muito orgulho de mim, dizendo que eu era foda por namorar uma mulher mais velha que eu.

Nós viramos uma estranha família feliz.

E meus últimos meses do colegial eu virei o ídolo de todo garoto por namorar uma mulher mais experiente.

Não que eu ligasse para isso.

Eu estava feliz demais para se importar com os boatos.

Bella era minha.

E eu podia beija-la e abraça-la à vontade. Não na frente de Emmett é claro.

Ele ainda não estava preparado.

Tadinho. Se ele soubesse as coisas que BigTubes, meus dedos e minha língua fazia com ela...

Tanya até parou de me perseguir.

Foi engraçado esse momento.

FLASHBACK

— Eu não acredito que você está namorando a mãe de Emmett — Tanya disse mais uma vez enquanto eu fechava meu armário.

— Você não tem que acreditar em nada — falei seguindo para a saída.

Já tinha três dias que ela estava me perseguindo desde que Emmett estava me chamando de papito e todos souberam que eu estava namorando sua mãe.

Eu até tinha comentando com Bella isso.

Ela tinha achado engraçado e disse que ia dar um jeito nisso.

O que eu não imaginava é que ela me buscaria na escola.

Por isso fiquei bem surpreso quando a vi encostada no seu carro, ela usava apenas um vestido vermelho simples e rasteirinha, com óculos do sol.

Linda.

E minha.

Fechei a cara quando percebi que vários alunos a encaravam.

Olhei ao redor e vi que o carro de Emmett não estava ali, ele já deveria ter ido para casa.

Então poderia reivindica-la como minha.

Vocês vão ver otários.

— Mas Edward... — Tanya ainda tagarelava.

— Cala a boca Tanya — eu disse fazendo-a parar e ela me encarou chocada.

Continuei andando e me aproximei de Bella.

— Fiquei sabendo que seu pneu furou... Vai uma carona? — ela disse.

— É claro — eu falei a agarrando em sua cintura e lhe dando um beijo daqueles dignos de cinema.

Eu amava essa mulher.

Já disse isso?

Nós nos separamos ofegantes e ela sorriu jogando a chave do carro para mim.

Saíamos dali sem perceber os olhares chocados da escola para trás.

FIM DE FLASHBACK

Ah, não posso deixar de comentar que tivemos um momento único dentro do seu carro.

Ainda bem que aquele banco não fala, se não...

Mas que culpa eu tinha... ela veio sem calcinha, quando descobrir isso tive que parar no lugar mais deserto que encontrei.

E todo adolescente passava por isso né.

Eu ainda era um afinal e tinha que viver essas experiências com ela.

A primeira briga feia que tivemos foi quando chegou as minhas cartas da faculdade, eu tinha passado em Yale junto com Emmett e Rosalie, era nosso plano ir para lá.

Mas passar 5 anos longe de Bella estava fora de cogitação.

Ela brigou comigo dizendo que não poderia desistir de um sonho meu só por causa dela.

Ela disse até que terminaria comigo. Eu fiquei desesperado é claro.

Mas felizmente, graças ao meu santinho que está sempre ao meu lado, conseguimos resolver isso. Eu fui irredutível, podia ficar 5 anos estudando na melhor universidade do país, isso com certeza me traria muito sucesso profissional, mas eu preferia mil vezes ter sucesso na minha vida pessoal e isso só conseguiria ao lado de Bella.

Então me ajoelhei e a pedi em casamento, depois de me matricular na universidade mais próxima da onde morávamos.

Casamos em uma cerimônia simples logo depois que me formei no ensino médio, quando fizemos seis meses que estávamos juntos. Bela estava tão linda e eu passei a cerimonia toda pensando em como eu tiraria seu vestido de casamento.

Era um vestido simples, mas tão bonito e sexy. Na verdade ela ficaria sexy até com aqueles sacos de lixo preto, sou suspeito para falar.

Nós nos mudamos para um apartamento em Seattle que ficava mais perto do trabalho dela e da faculdade, enquanto Emmett e Rosalie foram para Yale.

Depois do meu primeiro ano cursando farmácia, arrumei um trabalho em um hospital. Minha Bella era uma advogada e ganhava muito dinheiro, mas eu não aguentava mais, tinha que virar homem e começar a me virar sozinho.

O dinheiro que consegui não era muito, mas já era mais do que eu tinha, então fiquei satisfeito. Ás vezes Bella tinha algumas crises de ciúmes quando me via conversando com alguma colega jovem e bonita que nem eu, como ela gostava de dizer, as vezes eu provocava também, amava vê-la tão possessiva para cima de mim e quando ela estava com ciúmes o sexo ficava ainda melhor.

Assim que me formei e Emmett e Rosalie voltaram de Yale, ele tinha cursado Administração e ela tinha feito Enfermagem, nós decidimos abrir uma farmácia, Bella ajudou com tudo que precisava legalmente e seis meses depois inaugurávamos a farmácia. Graças a meu bom santinho que nunca me abandonava, o empreendimento foi um sucesso tanto que abrimos outra depois.

Ah quase ia esquecendo, quando estava no segundo ano da faculdade, eu ganhei o melhor presente da minha vida vida.

Era enrugado, roxo e estava sujo de sangue, mas nunca vi nada mais bonito que ela na vida.

Minha pequena princesa Renesmee, nasceu para completar ainda mais nossa vida que já era perfeita.

Eu tinha pais maravilhosos, uma irmã feliz, um filhomigonhado parceiro, uma filha que me deixava todo babão e uma esposa maravilhosa, que a cada ruga que aparecia nela, fazia apenas eu me apaixonar mais.

Quem diria que a vida podia ser tão boa assim.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, nossa mais uma fic, terminada...

Quem diria hein...

Fiquei muito feliz que vocês se divertiram e gostaram desse Edward e dessa história...

Espero que não tenha decepcionado vocês...

Eu sei que ficou faltando mais momentos Bellwards, eu também senti falta disso, por isso que vou fazer bônus, só vou pedir paciência porque eu não sei quando vou conseguir posta-los, por isso vou deixar a fic ainda sem está concluída tudo bem?

Só consegui escrever uma cena bônus da Esme conversando com a Bella. Mas tenho algumas ideias para escrever sobre a gravidez da Bella, como o Edward descobriu e o Emmett, deve ter pirado né haha

Sem falar que tenho uma ideia bem legal para o BigTubes e Amorosa, eles merecem mais atenção também...

Então prometo que vou tentar postar no mês que vem, depois que eu concluir meu TCC, ok?

Comentem e me deixem saber o que acharam, qualquer coisa vocês podem deixar sugestões para bônus também

bem, muuuuuito obrigada pelo carinho

beijos

lalac


	25. Cena Bônus 1 e 2

CENA BÔNUS 1- Conversa de Esme e Bella...

— Bella, tem uma senhora chamada Esme Cullen que está aqui para vê-la — sua secretária disse.

Eu arfei.

— O que? Mande-a entrar — B disse nervosa.

Será que Esme veio me bater?

Eu com certeza ficaria doida se soubesse que uma mulher mais velha estava namorando meu filho maior de idade.

Droga, porque não atendi as ligações de Edward.

Com certeza ele deveria ter contado sobre nossa relação.

Não sabia o que fazer.

Mas agora era tarde demais.

Respirei fundo e fui até a porta.

— Esme — disse a cumprimentando educadamente — Entre, fique à vontade.

— Já deve saber porque eu vim aqui não?

— Bem, posso imaginar. Edward contou a você?

— Sim, tenho que dizer que aquele menino está irredutível. Quero ouvir seu ponto de vista.

— Esme eu não tenho muito a falar, a não ser que eu realmente me apaixonei por ele. Eu sei que ele é novo, mas não pude impedir isso de acontecer, ele é tão maduro e seguro para alguém de sua idade sabe, tentei sair com alguns caras, mas ele não saia do meu pensamento. Eu o amo Esme de verdade, quero ele na minha vida, ele me faz bem e me sinto mais feliz. E mesmo que meu filho não o aceite, por mais que me doa magoa-lo eu vou lutar por esse amor — disse firme.

Era a verdade.

Eu iria lutar por Edward.

Emmett ia ter que me entender.

Era minha vida, minha felicidade.

Eu sabia que depois que o choque de Emmett passasse ele ia aceitar.

Afinal eu o criei para não ter nenhum tipo de preconceito.

Modéstia parte, fiz isso muito bem.

Esme me avaliou e eu sustentei seu olhar, por dentro estava tremendo.

Edward ainda era menor de idade, ela podia muito bem ir embora daqui com ele.

O que eu faria se isso acontecesse?

— Ótimo porque se você magoar meu filho, pode ter certeza que eu vou arrebentar a sua cara — Esme finalmente falou.

E senti um peso sair dos meus ombros.

Só faltava meu filho aceitar agora.

— Bem, isso não vai acontecer — garanti.

— O que você acha de irmos almoçar?

— Uma ótima ideia — eu sorri pegando minha bolsa, pensando no que faria para Emmett aceitar meu relacionamento com Edward.

Nem precisei pensar muito. Fiquei tão feliz quando cheguei em casa e encontrei eles jogando vídeo game, como se não tivesse acontecido nada demais.

Naquele momento eu soube que tudo ficaria bem e que eu e Edward era algo para sempre.

Não podia está mais feliz que isso.

Cena Bônus 2 – Pedido de Casamento

— Filho você tem certeza que vai fazer isso? — Carlisle perguntou.

— Sim, pai, eu a quero para mim, não vou ficar anos longe dela, eu preciso dela na minha vida.

— Emmett vai te matar.

— Vou lidar com isso — Edward deu de ombros.

— Edward cara porque você me chamou aqui? — Emmett perguntou chegando na loja.

Finalmente.

— Vou pedir sua mãe em casamento — falei de uma vez.

Emmett ficou branco.

— O que? — ele falou se aproximando de mim e me puxando com força pela gola da camisa.

Caralho.

Se ele pudesse sabia que tinha me matado só com o olhar.

— Eu a quero na minha vida, como minha esposa Emm, quero ser um homem para ela, ama-la e respeita-la para sempre — disse firme.

Emmett me soltou sorrindo.

— Acho bom mesmo, papito, porque se não vou pegar suas bolas empendura-las no poste, enquanto coloco sua cabeça em um balde cheio de minhoca.

Eu fiz cara de pavor.

Eca que nojo. Com certeza isso seria um baita castigo.

Ainda bem que nunca iria acontecer.

— Nunca isso vai acontecer — falei engolindo em seco.

Carlisle riu.

— Vamos lá — ele disse e nós entramos na joalheria.

...

Eu pensei em mil formas de pedir Bella em casamento, mas nenhuma parecia do melhor jeito.

Então em seu aniversário decidir fazer isso simples.

Foi a primeira vez que dormir em sua casa, Emmett tinha saído com Rosalie e só me descobriria ali na manhã seguinte.

Nós jantamos em um restaurante com nossa família e comemoramos seu aniversário de forma simples e especial.

Emmett e Carlisle a toda hora me olhavam esperando o momento que iria fazer o pedido, mas decidir fazer isso enquanto estivéssemos sozinhos.

A noite nós nos amamos intensamente e dormimos abraçadinhos.

Eu acordei primeiro com ela ansioso com o que ia acontecer.

Peguei a caixinha escondida no bolso do meu blazer e olhei seu lindo anel.

Sabia que ela o amaria.

E era bom que gostasse mesmo, porque não podia trocar.

Ela estava dormindo de barriga para baixo na cama, o lençol cobria apenas seu quadril, deixando suas costas e pernas de fora.

Seus cabelos estavam espalhados e ela estava simplesmente linda.

Podia passar uma vida a observando dormir.

Sorrir ao perceber que se ela dissesse sim, eu poderia passar realmente a vida toda acordando ao lado dela assim.

Ela começou a se mexer e se espreguiçou, levou suas mãos aos seus olhos e os esfregou antes de abri-los.

Ela virou seu corpo e observei com desejo ela deixar seus seios expostos para mim.

Linda simplesmente, linda.

— Hey — ela murmurou olhando para mim em pé ao seu lado em silencio — O que faz aí?

— Estava te observando dormir — falei simplesmente — Você é linda — disse me ajoelhando no chão.

Ela acariciou meus cabelos.

— Você também — falou sorrindo para mim, subindo um pouco na cama.

— Você quer casar comigo? — eu disse simplesmente abrindo o caixinha e mostrando para ela a aliança ali dentro.

A boca dela se abriu e ela passou intermináveis segundos olhando de mim para a aliança.

— Bella? — eu perguntei começando a ficar nervoso.

E se ela dissesse não?

Ah, eu ia amarrar ela e a carregaria para Igreja.

— Geralmente as pessoas dizem bom dia, antes de qualquer coisa... isso é sério? — ela murmurou.

— Muito, eu quero você Bella, quero que seja minha esposa, sei que acha que se for para Yale com Emmett e Rose, serei mais feliz, mas não, minha felicidade é com você, tudo que me importa é está ao seu lado, não é ganhar dinheiro e nem me formar em uma das melhores universidades do país. Eu só me importo em querer passar o resto da minha vida te amando noite e dia. Então aceita ser minha mulher? — perguntei outra vez.

Sim, sim, por favor diga sim.

Ai meu santinho, me ajuda!

— Se você aceitar ser meu marido — ela falou sorrindo, seus olhos brilhando com lagrimas não derramadas.

Essa resposta com certeza servia.

— Com certeza eu aceito — falei colocando a aliança em seu dedo.

— Eu aceito me casar com você Edward, eu te amo — ela falou e me puxou me dando um beijo profundo e cheio de amor.

Mas ele foi curto.

Ela terminou ele rindo.

— Não acredito que me pediu em casamento sem nem esperar eu escovar a boca — ela falou rindo.

— Bem, tenho que me acostumar com seu mal hálito, já que vou beija-lo todos os dias de manhã agora, até vivermos — falei.

— Amo quando você consegue ser chato e romântico ao mesmo tempo, amo você.

— Eu amo você mais — falei beijando-a novamente, BigTubes começou a se animar.

Vamos comemorar, meu garoto!

— Impossível — ela falou me rolando na cama e ficando por cima de mim.

Com certeza tivemos um baita sexo matinal de comemoração e eu mal podia esperar pela lua de mel.

Com certeza BigTubes, daria muito trabalho para Amorosa.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora** :

Oii amores, como estão?

Pensaram que eu tinha esquecido de vocês?

Nunca.

Posso demorar, mas sempre vou aparecer por aqui haha

Os capítulos bônus não serão em forma de Drabler por isso vão ser maiores

Tenho ideia para mais 2 bônus, um já tem a metade feito e o próximo nada kkk, se comentarem bastante quem sabe ele pode vim antes...

Agora o que acharam desse capitulo? Gostaram odiaram? Amaram?

Bem espero que tenham gostado, o próximo está bem mais engraçado kkkkk

Vamos ver a reação do Edward ao saber que vai ser papai,

Aguardem

beijos

lalac


	26. Cena Bônus 3 - Surpresa e Flagra

Aquilo foi uma péssima ideia.

Uma péssima ideia.

P-É-S-S-I-M-A.

Eu pensei encarando Seios entrando na sala da minha casa.

Droga.

To ferrado.

Ou melhor, to fodido.

F-O-D-I-D-O.

Tinha marcado de fazer um trabalho com uma colega da faculdade no meu apartamento com Bella.

O problema é que eu tinha esquecido que Lauren, mas conhecido como Seios Ambulantes vivia dando em cima de mim.

Eu não tenho culpa de ser tão irresistível, mas realmente eu só tinha olhos para minha esposa.

E sabia que ela totalmente surtaria quando visse Lauren ali.

Lauren era loira de olhos cor de mel e cara de vadia.

Tinha alguns boatos que diziam que ela já fez filmes pornôs, eu não duvidava disso.

Era impossível ela não chamar a atenção.

Seios Ambulantes não tinha esse apelido à toa.

Ela tinha 800 ml de silicone nos seios.

Eles eram enormes e pareciam ter vida própria.

Era impossível, para qualquer ser humano não olhar para eles.

Ainda mais quando ela usava blusinhas apertadas e decotadas que só, sério, tinha umas que iam até seu umbigo o decote.

E seu umbigo era feio.

Credo.

Eu achava exagerado, seus seios, na verdade.

E apesar de olha-los, porque era impossível não olha-los. Eu realmente preferia os da minha linda esposa.

Macios, naturais, grandes na medida certa. Uma delícia.

—Oi Eddie — ela disse entrando na casa como se vivesse ali.

largou sua bolsa no sofá e olhou tudo ao redor.

— Bonita sua casa... Aaah ela andou até uma prateleira. Essa daqui é sua esposinha? — perguntou encarando a foto.

Era minha e de Bella no nosso casamento.

Nós estávamos sorrindo com rostos colados, olhos brilhando.

Aquele tinha sido o melhor dia da minha vida.

Na verdade, tinha sentindo, que minha vida tinha realmente começado ali naquele momento.

— Sim — respondi simplesmente — podemos ir logo fazer o trabalho? perguntei.

Queria terminar antes que Bella chegasse.

Claro.

Eu a levei para uma sala que tinha uma mesa e começamos a fazer.

Eu fiz na verdade a maior parte ela só concordava e estourava seu chiclete.

Eu estava ficando com dor de cabeça já.

— Até que terminamos rápido — eu disse uma hora e meia depois.

— Com um parceiro tão inteligente não poderia ter sido diferente — ela deu uma risadinha se inclinando para mim, se inclinando para mim.

Eu me levantei rapidamente.

— Bem. Eu imprimo tudo e levo o trabalho.

—Tem certeza? Posso ajudar com algo mais? Sou ótima com tudo — ela falou se aproximando de mim e colocando sua mão no meu braço.

Seios Ambulantes estava fazendo uma cara esquisita.

Acho que ela estava tentando ser sexy, mas estava mãos com cara de que tinha um caroço de manga entalado na garganta

Eu hein.

— Lauren, é melhor você ir — eu disse escapando dela e indo para sala.

Peguei sua bolsa rapidamente.

Ela fez um biquinho.

— Outro dia então gatinho — ela falou.

Tinha certeza que meu santinho não deixaria eu ser sorteado para fazer trabalho com ela de novo.

Pode apostar Seios Ambulantes.

Nenhum raio cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar.

Abri a porta para ela sair.

— Tchau Lauren— falei simpaticamente.

— Tchau Eddie... — ela disse me dando um beijo na minha bochecha, foi tão rápido que não pude desviar.

Eeeeca!

Só os lábios de Bella deveriam me tocar.

A afastei rapidamente e ia fechar a porta na sua cara, mas parei quando vi minha mulher ali no corredor nos olhando.

—Baby — eu disse — tudo bem?

Ela tinha chegado mais cedo droga.

— Interrompo? — ela perguntou arqueando sua sobrancelha para mim.

— Claro que não, essa é Lauren a minha colega que te falei— disse.

— A Seios Ambulantes? — ela perguntou.

É claro que eu tinha dito dela para minha esposa, nós não tínhamos segredos.

Pensou ao contrario foi?

—Do que você me chamou? — Lauren perguntou.

— De Seios Ambulantes, foi o apelidinho que meu marido lhe deu, mas na verdade acho que deveria ser Sem Cérebro, afinal só sendo assim para achar que meu marido iria dar mole para alguém como você — Bella disse a olhando cheia de ciúmes.

Droga.

BigTubes amava ela daquele jeito, ele já começou a se remexer na minha calça.

Na verdade, eu também amava.

Lauren arfou.

— Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo? — ela disse se aproximando da minha Bella.

— Lauren— eu disse me colocando entre as duas — Por favor vá embora. Levo o trabalho amanhã.

— Vou te esperar — ela falou piscando o olho e saiu rebolando sua bunda mole.

Credo.

Ela entrou no elevador e senti um tapa no meu braço assim que ele se fechou.

— Ai... o que? Não fiz nada —disse esfregando meu braço.

ela bufou e entrou.

A segui e fechei a porta rapidamente.

— Não fez nada? Você deixou ela encostar aqueles lábios de couve flor estragados na sua cara — ela falou.

—Ela foi rápida não conseguir desviar. Desculpa baby... Você sabe que só tenho olhos para você — eu falei me aproximando dela.

— Você encarou os seios dela — ela acusou.

—Qual é, Bella? Até você olhou... é impossível não olhar.

Ela respirou fundo, cruzando os braços.

— Eu posso olhar o quanto for baby, mas só quero você. BigTubes só deseja você. Nós te amamos — eu disse a abraçando.

Ela demorou um pouquinho, mas me abraçou de volta.

Relaxei.

E fui beijando seu rosto até chegar ao seus lábios.

Ela aceitou meu beijo.

Ufa!

— Se alguma vaca encostar os lábios de novo em alguma parte sua BigTubes vai sofrer as consequências — ela ameaçou.

—Não vai mais acontecer — prometi.

— Agora...porque você chegou mais cedo hoje? — perguntei.

Ela me olhou por um momento antes de se virar e ir para nosso quarto.

— Bella... Aconteceu algo?

—Eu fui ao médico—ela disse sentando na cama e tirando suas sandálias.

— O que? Porque? Você disse que a consulta ia ser na sexta eu ia com você. — disse chateado — O que ele disse? O que você tem? É grave não é? Ah meu Deus por favor me diga logo — implorei.

Por favor, meu santinho que não seja nada grave.

Já tinha alguns dias que ela estava se sentindo mal.

Não sabia o que iria fazer se fosse algo grave.

— Edward relaxe — ela disse dessa vez pegando meu rosto em suas mãos —

—Não é grave... Mas é sério e vai durar a vida toda.

—Ah meu Deus é um tumor? Uma doença? Um caroço? Prometo, que vamos vencer isso juntos e você vai ficar boa — disse a abraçando com força.

— Não — ela deu um risinho

Isso ria da minha sofrência mulher.

—O que é então? — implorei agoniado.

Ela pegou minhas mãos e sorriu.

Ela levou ela a sua barriga.

— Não consegue adivinhar?

— Está com um distúrbio alimentar? — eu disse pensativo.

Isso com certeza explicaria os vômitos de manhã.

— Não — ela riu — Mais uma tentativa?

—É um verme? — perguntei horrorizado.

Eu odiava verme.

E minhoca.

Só em pensar que poderia ter algo assim dentro de alguém me causava pabor.

Bella riu.

—Verme? Claro que não — Ela falou ultrajada — Vamos Edward sei que é inteligente... eu estava me sentindo enjoada... somos casados... eu te avisei que tinha parado de tomar anticoncepcional já tem alguns meses.

— Ah Meu Deus — eu disse finalmente ligando os pontos — Sério? — perguntei sentindo tudo parar.

— Sério — ela disse sorrindo.

— Sério mesmo? — falei sem conseguir acreditar.

— Sim, você vai ser pai.

— O que? — eu disse meus olhos se arregalando — Você está grávida? Grávida mesmo? Tem um bebê meu aí dentro — eu perguntei abismado, com a mão em sua barriga.

Como não tinha percebido isso antes?

Eu ia ser pai, caralho.

— Sim — ela falou sorrindo...

— Como? — eu perguntei ainda incrédulo.

—Sério? Você coloca BigTubes praticamente todo dia na minha Amorosa e vem perguntar como? Deve ter sido em uma dessas milhares de vezes que você gozou em mim e seus espermatozoides fecundaram meu ovulo e...

— Eu sei como... eu to falando como descobriu — tentei disfarçar.

Acho que deu certo.

— Bem eu já estava desconfiada afinal já estive grávida antes, por isso adiantei a consulta. Você está feliz com a notícia? — ela perguntou.

— É claro que sim baby — eu disse a pegando em um abraço apertado — É uma Bella Junior ou Edward Junior? — eu perguntei curioso,mas não importava o que fosse, sabia que ia amar independente do seu sexo.

— Ainda não sei, ele tem o tamanho de uma uva.

Eu me abaixei e encarei sua barriga.

Tão pequenininho.

— Papai vai cuidar de você bebê então apenas se preocupe em crescer saudável que eu vou ama-lo independente de qualquer coisa — prometi beijando sua barriga.

Bella se abaixou e me abraçou emocionada.

Eu com certeza seria um ótimo papito.

Eita porra! Emmett vai me matar quando descobrir.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Boa noite amores, não ia postar esse capítulo hoje, mas depois de tantas notícias tristes desse dia, resolvi ver se amenizo um pouco a tristeza que sei que todos nós devemos está sentindo em nossos corações.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e tenha servido com o propósito de distrair um pouco cada um de nós.

O próximo acho que vai ser o último bônus e terá Emmett descobrindo sobre seu irmãozinho que vai nascer, vamos ver sua reação.

Aguardando os comentários,

Beijos e fiquem com Deus amores,

lalac


	27. Cena Bônus 4 - Flagra II e Princesinha

Jesus.

Eu estava ficando louco com essa gravidez.

Bella já estava com cinco meses e graças a meu bom santinho a fase dos enjoos tinha passado e estávamos agora na fase de desejos estranhos e oscilações de humor.

Bella ria, chorava, ficava com raiva, me atacava com beijos ou jogando objetos em mim a todo momento.

Sério!

Estava ficando doido e estava com um galo na cabeça de quando ela tacou uma escova em mim.

Só estava gostando de quando ela ficava com tanto tesão que atacava BigTubes.

Em falar em BigTubes.

Eu tinha chegado da faculdade e a tinha encontrado sentada no sofá da sala com uma camisa minha, sem calcinha e comendo um pacote de Tubes.

Ela estava toda concentrada mordendo, chupando aqueles doces e gemendo, como fazia com meu BigTubes, dessa vez eu que fiquei doido e a ataquei.

Dando realmente o Tubes que eu sei que ela queria.

Foi bem divertido.

Depois ela tinha desmaiado no sofá. Também a fiz ter três orgasmos em menos de uma hora.

Eu sou foda.

Mas ela estava muito sensível, mal tocava nos seus seios e ela já quase gozava.

Eu a levei e coloquei deitada na nossa cama.

Eu tinha tomado um banho e tinha ficado estudando.

Ela acordou já era seis da tarde com desejo de comer ovos com leite condensado.

Que horror.

Mas eu tive que ir lá e fazer o bendito ovo mexido com leite condensado.

Não queria de jeito nenhum que meu filho nascesse com cara disso.

Eu demorei de mais imaginando um bebe de olhos castanhos e cabelos cor de cobre com cara de ovo mexido com leite condensado mais não conseguir.

— Edward você demorou demais — ela disse aparecendo na cozinha.

— Desculpa querida — eu disse despertando do meu tupor e desligando o fogo.

Bella lambeu os lábios olhando para frigideira.

— Por favor não coloque muito leite condensando sabe que não pode exagerar no doce — eu falei.

— Pode deixar papai — ela disse me olhando e comeu seus ovos com leite condensado como se comesse a melhor comida do mundo.

Credo.

Ia sair da cozinha, mas ela me impediu.

— Espere — falou já rapando o prato.

Eita.

Estava com fome mesmo.

Nem me deu um pouco.

Eca.

Eu não ia querer mesmo.

— Oi, mo — a olhei.

— Estou com outro desejo — ela disse lambendo os lábios.

— Droga, não venha querer que eu saia agora para comprar alguma coisa esquisita — eu reclamei.

Ela riu.

— Não, seu bobo quero só comer BigTubes com leite condensado — disse como se não fosse nada demais.

Meu bichinho vibrou, já descansado da nossa brincadeira de mais cedo.

Agora ela estava falando nossa língua.

Minutos depois...

Bella estava totalmente nua no tapete da sala eu estava lambendo o leite condensado que tinha derramado em seus deliciosos seios, minha mão esquerda estava provocando amorosa que estava bem molhada na minha mão.

Eu já tinha gozado na sua boca.

Ela tinha chupado BigTubes e minhas bolas com fervor junto com o leite condensado e eu tive o prazer de gozar em sua boquinha e ela bebeu tudinho. Depois tinha sido minha vez e eu estava prestes a derrubar o resto do doce na Amorosa e lambe-la quando a porta se abriu de repente.

— MÃE CHEGUEI...AAAAAH QUE PORRA É ESSA?

— Aaaah — nós gritamos e viramos nos deparando com Emmett e Rosalie na porta.

Porra.

Fudeu.

Caralho.

Antes que pudéssemos reagir Rose foi mais rápida e puxou Emmett para fora do apartamento fechando a porta.

— Aaah meu Deus... por favor me diz que isso não acabou de acontecer — Bella falou mortificada.

— Droga. É melhor você ir se limpar — eu disse apenas olhando o leite condensado que ainda estava no seu corpo.

— Um outro dia com certeza terminaremos isso.

Bella se levantou e foi para o banheiro.

Eu vesti minha cueca todo grudado, depois ia ter que tomar um banho. Coloquei minha bermuda e camisa, conferido se não tinha nada fora do lugar.

Peguei o leite condensado e levei para a cozinha.

Respirei umas dez vezes antes de abrir a porta.

Se Emmett não me matou quando contamos que Bella estava grávida foi porque estávamos separados por milhares de quilômetros de distância e ele não parava de dizer que uma cegonha que traria o bebê e que de nenhum jeito nós tínhamos feito aquilo dá forma convencional, que significaria eu comendo sua mãe e gozando dentro dela.

Ele ainda achava que passávamos nosso tempo livre jogando xadrez e brincando de mimica.

Agora tinha certeza que era um homem morto.

Rosalie estava parada no corredor e encarava Emmett que parecia em choque.

— Er... eee — limpei minha garganta — Oi pessoal — falei dando um sorriso amarelo..

Rosalie sorriu divertida olhando para ele e puxou Emmett para dentro.

Ele entrou calado e ficou encarando agora o tapete.

— Emmett — eu o chamei.

Isso cutuque o leão com a vara curta.

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

Ele me olhou mortalmente e de repente eu estava sendo imprensado na parede com a sua mão apertando minha garganta.

Fudeu.

Ele ia mesmo me matar.

Meu melhor amigo, meu irmão, meu cunhado, meu filho.

Caralho.

Oh meu santinho, não me deixe morrer agora não.

Quero ver meu filho com cara de ovo e leite condensado.

Socoorro, não consigo respirar.

— Eu vou te matar — ele disse.

— Emmett pare com isso — Bella disse aparecendo finalmente, graças a meu santinho. Ela estava com outro vestido e de cabelos presos.

— Emmett solte-o — Rose disse colocando a mão no braço do namorado.

Ele bufou e me soltou.

Eu tossi e ofeguei, respirando com força.

Ar, como é bom respira-lo.

Se pudesse o beijava, mas não na boca, já que só posso beijar na boca da minha mulher.

O que eu estou dizendo?

Ar não tem boca, seu otário.

Sério, você vai ser pai Edward, tem que parar de viajar no mundo da maionese.

— Francamente Emmett Swan, você realmente acha que nós ficamos jogamos xadrez a noite toda? — não falei, até Bella achava isso — Eu posso ser sua mãe, mas sou uma mulher antes de tudo, casada e estou grávida. Sinto muito te dizer querido, mas a cegonha não vai trazer nenhum bebê, ele saiu de mim e da sementinha que Edward colocou com seu pau na minha...

— Mãe — ele grunhiu.

Bella riu.

— Emmett filho, se acostume com isso eu e Edward somos casados, e graças a Deus fazemos sexo pelo menos dez vezes na semana, se acostume com isso.

Emmett olhou para Rosalie, com cara de choro.

— Sinto muito ursinha, mamãe me traumatizou acho que nunca mais o Escorpion vai se levantar de novo — ele disse com a voz embargada.

— Ursão, só basta ele ver a Florzinha e ele levanta rapidinho, não se preocupe com isso.

Escorpion? Florzinha, o que será que era isso?

Não, não mesmo.

Minha irmã era virgem ainda.

Eu hein, povo doido.

— Então vocês vieram passar o final de semana?

— Ah sim, aproveitamos a sexta que não íamos ter aula e vimos, queríamos fazer surpresa — minha irmã respondeu, eu saí de fininho para tomar banho.

Big Tubes estava começando a se incomodar, já que ele ainda estava todo melado.

Pobrezinho, ia te que esperar até poder se divertir com Amorosa de novo.

Meses depois...

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH — eu gritei junto com minha mulher quando ela apertou minha mão.

Porra.

Ela tinha uma força que só.

— Vamos Bella, já está coroando só mais uma — a médica disse olhando entre as pernas da minha esposa.

Não queria nem imaginar a situação da minha Amorosa, tadinha.

Teria que cuidar muito bem dela depois... Depois da quarentena.

Argh! Como vou aguentar 40 dias sem aquela delícia?

BigTubes, já estava em luto.

Mais alguns empurrões, gritos e apertos, finalmente escutei o chorinho do meu bebe.

Instantes depois foi colocado nos braços da minha mulher, a menininha mais linda do mundo, mesmo roxa, toda enrugada e sem cara de ovo com leite condensado.

Obrigado meu Deus.

Nossa filha.

Eu era pai.

Emocionado peguei em suas perninhas, bracinhos, conferindo tudo.

Ela era perfeita e saudável.

Olhei para Bella que chorava e beijei a sua testa suada, a bebezinha apertou minha mão fracamente, mas sentia que era toda sua força do mundo.

— Não chore princesinha, papai e mamãe estão aqui, não se preocupe com mais anda — eu disse acariciando seu rostinho, Bella olhou para mim, seus olhos brilhavam e seu sorriso era maior que o mundo.

Aquilo era mais perfeito que tudo.

Meses depois...

— De quem é essa barriguinha, de quem é — eu disse com uma vozinha de bebê, beijando e fazendo burburinhos na barriga da minha princesinha.

Ela gargalhou com gosto, mostrando sua boca toda banguela.

Deus.

Eu era completamente apaixonado por aquele bebezinho.

— Uauauai — ela murumurou.

Eu peguei seu pezinho e o beijei, parecia um pãozinho.

— Sim é do papai, e esse pezinho? — ela riu e mexeu as pernas com força.

Com seis meses Renesmee, ou Nessie, seu apelido, era o bebê mais lindo do mundo inteiro.

Minha princesinha era tão esperta como o pai e linda como a mãe, ela me tinha completamente na sua mãozinha.

— Edward, não acredito que você ainda não a vestiu — Bella disse aparecendo na porta do quarto ela estava vestida com um vestido vermelho muito bonito, que valorizava seus seios maiores por conta da amamentação e sua barriga que já estava quase igual a antes da gravidez.

Meu santinho.

Isso não era hora de BigTubes acordar.

Mas aquela mulher tinha ficado ainda mais bonita depois da gravidez.

E eu ainda mais apaixonado por ela, mesmo quando ela sentiu ciúmes de sua própria filha.

Eu achava engraçado e de noite fazia questão de demostrar como a amava.

Amorosa com certeza gostava da atenção que dava a ela.

— Ah eu estou a vestindo — disse pegando o vestidinho lindo para minha bebê vestir.

— Nós vamos chegar atrasados — ela falou.

— Como sempre — eu disse.

Ela balançou a cabeça e juntos terminamos de arrumar nossa filha.

Era Natal e iriamos para a casa de papai e mamãe, Emmett e Rosalie também estariam lá.

Ele iria pedir a mão de Rosalie hoje a noite.

E estava feliz, pois sabia que faria minha irmã muito feliz.

E eu só tinha a agradecer pela vida perfeita que tinha.

Olhei minha esposa arrumando o cabelo da nossa filha.

Lindas.

Perfeitas.

Caralho, eu era a porra do homem mais sortudo do planeta.

Eu já disse isso?

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Pensaram que tinha esquecido de vocês? haha NUNCA

Esse Edward ainda é doidinho, vou te dizer, ainda bem que a Ness nasceu perfeita e sem cara de ovo mexido com leite condesado não é? kkkk

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo amores e mês que vem eu posto o ultimo bônus! Dezessete anos depois, será que ainda vão está juntos?

Aguardem!

beijos amores

lalac


	28. Capítulo Bônus 5 - Dezessete anos depois

_— Você não sabe o que diz — ela sussurrou encostando a testa na minha — O que vai ser quando você tiver minha idade e eu tiver 51 anos, eu vou parecer uma avó, eu vou poder já ser uma avó._

 _— Então você vai ser a avó mais gostosa do mundo e comigo ao seu lado._

 _Eu sabia que ela não queria, mesmo assim ela riu._

 _Eu aproveitei e roubei um selinho de seus lábios._

 _Ela suspirou sua mão se entrelaçando na minha, seus olhos encararam nossas mãos juntas por um momento antes de voltar para mim._

 _— Me prometa que se daqui 17 anos estivermos juntos, você vai me agradecer por hoje eu ter aceitado ser sua namorada — ela sussurrou._

 _— Eu vou agradecer por isso e pela vida maravilhosa que eu sei que teremos_.

— Papai, já estamos chegando? — Ronald perguntou.

Eu respirei fundo tentando não perder a paciência.

Ele estava perguntando isso de vinte em vinte segundos.

SEGUNDOS.

— Ainda não filho — falei, acelerando o carro.

— Eu ainda vou poder banhar de piscina hoje? — ele perguntou.

— Se não estiver frio — Bella falou ao meu lado, colocando a mão em minha perna.

Vi pelo retrovisor ele olhar pela janela do carro, vendo o sol bem alto no céu.

Sorriu e eu sorrir também.

Ronald vivia aprontando, tinha uma energia que só, mas em nenhum momento eu ou Bella nos arrependemos da decisão que tivemos há cinco anos atrás quando o adotamos.

Depois de Nessie, Bella engravidou de novo, mas infelizmente perdeu o bebê, foi difícil, mas conseguimos superar.

Ela então entrou em menopausa precoce, a médica disse que seria muito difícil ela engravidar de novo.

Depois de um ano tentando mesmo assim e sem resultado, decidimos adotar uma criança.

Foi difícil escolher entre tantas, se pudéssemos tínhamos escolhido todas.

Mas Ronald foi o que mais tocou nosso coração.

Ele tinha dois anos na época e tinha sido abandonado dentro de uma caixa velha na porta do orfanato.

Ele era moreno, tinha os cabelos crespos estilo blackpower e fazia a diversão da nossa casa, tinha um sorriso sapeca que encantou a toda família.

No começo lembro como ele parecia um garotinho tímido e assustado com a vida nova, mas dois meses depois o menino já tinha virado a casa de cabeça para baixo e mostrado como ele era cheio de energia.

— Agora, já estamos chegando? — ele falou mais uma vez.

Eu suspirei e a mão de Bella apertou minha perna.

— Ronnie, vai demorar ainda, para de ser chato — Nessie disse ao lado dele no carro.

Minha mocinha era linda, ela já estava com seus 13 anos e estava virando uma mulher maravilhosa assim como sua mãe.

Eu já estava de cabelos brancos, sabendo que daqui a pouco ela começaria a namorar.

Blargh! Porque ela não quis ser freira?

Acho que era hora de comprar uma arma para assustar meus candidatos a genros e um cinto de castidade.

Hum... será que vende na internet? Poderia prender nela e dar a chave só quando ela fizesse 40 anos e se casasse. Essa era uma ótima ideia... ou não... acho que Bella não me apoiaria.

Droga.

A arma era melhor opção então.

Nessie tinha os olhos de Bella, mas o tom dos cabelos era o meu.

Era uma mistura perfeita de nós dois.

Do nosso amor.

Assim como Ronnie também era, mesmo não tendo saído de nós.

Ronnie respirou fundo, parecendo indignado.

Eu ri baixinho.

Ele era meu companheiro e que Emmett me desculpe, mas meu melhor amigo também. Eu amava cada partizinha dele, assim como de Nessie e da mamãe gostosa deles.

Hum... Não pude deixar de lembrar da nossa noite anterior, fizemos um joguinho de quem demoraria mais para gozar. Foi divertido, ainda tínhamos que gemer baixinho o que foi um sacrifício.

Declaramos um empate e que depois continuaríamos, mal podia esperar por aquilo.

Quase uma hora depois eu estacionava o carro em frente à casa do campo.

Ronnie saiu apressado do carro, animado olhando a casa e a piscina.

Eu peguei as malas enquanto Bella abria a porta.

Nós passávamos pelo menos mais de uma semana ali em toda as férias de verão.

Continuava a mesma casa de sempre, linda, aconchegante a onde eu e Bella começamos a namorar.

Aquele lugar seria para sempre especial e mágico.

Foi ali que nos entregamos, que admitíamos que nos amávamos, foi ali o começo de tudo.

Tanto que dois anos atrás quando estávamos discutindo demais, a ponto de começarmos a pensar em divórcio, eu a trouxe ali e graças a meu santinho conseguimos nos acertar.

Passamos duas semanas ali, nos amando em cada canto daquela casa, foi a melhor viagem da vida do BigTubes, até hoje ele se contorcia quando se lembrava dela.

Ah...

Eu faria de tudo para nunca perder aquela mulher, disso eu tinha certeza.

Nem conseguia acreditar que já tinha dezessete anos desde da primeira vez que estive ali.

Dezessete anos que eu e Bella começamos a namorar.

Eu olhei para Bella e sabia que ela pensava o mesmo.

Ela sorriu fazendo algumas rugas ao redor de seus olhos aparecerem e meu coração acelerou.

Ela continuava linda para mim.

Ronnie já quis ir pular na piscina e sobrou para mim, acompanha-lo.

Nessie ficou pegando sol na cadeira e minha linda esposa lendo um livro, vestida em um vestidinho que fez eu querer trancar as crianças no porão e fazer a mãe delas ver estrelas.

Suspirei jogando a bola para Ronnie.

Logo nós escutamos uma buzina e o sossego tinha acabado, com a chegada de Emmett.

Eu saí da piscina com Ronald nas minhas costas, ele gritou animado quando viu o _tiormão_ e correu para ele que o pegou jogando no ar.

Eu abracei minha mãe e meu pai, felizmente eles ainda estavam vivos e cheios de saúde, amando paparicar os netos que tinham.

Abracei minha irmã também, mesmo com sua barriga de seis meses e de duas meninas idênticas.

Coitado de Emmett.

— Mamãe, me tila daqui — Matt, o filho mais velho deles disse impaciente na cadeirinha.

O menino era um verdadeiro anjinho de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, mas era um terror quando se juntava com o primo, já previa como eles iam aprontar muito aquele fim de semana e sabia também que eu e Emm nos juntaríamos a eles, parecíamos mais crianças que eles quando estávamos com nossos filhos.

— Oi filhão — eu disse para Emm dando um abraço forte nele, o zuando.

— Oi papito — ele falou dando o troco e ainda deu um beijo lambido na minha bochecha.

— Eca nojento — eu disse me separando dele e dando um murro em seu braço rindo.

Nossa amizade só tinha ficado mais forte com o tempo, apesar dele ainda achar que Bella e eu passávamos a noite jogando xadrez.

Coitadinho.

Se ele soubesse como eu gosto de colocar sua mãe de quatro e bater naquela bundinha enquanto meto nela ouvindo ela gemer com gosto...

Bem, melhor ele nunca ouvir isso, felizmente também nunca houve, mas nenhum flagra.

O resto dia foi bem divertido, eu e Emmett brincamos de bola na piscina com as crianças, agarrei e derrubei Nessie na piscina.

Bella, minha mãe e irmã ficaram conversando, meu pai ainda cuidava do churrasco.

Foi um dia perfeito, para o começo de uma semana perfeita.

Assamos e comemos pizza e ficamos conversando até tarde, os meninos já estavam no sétimo sono e eu não via a hora dos outros irem dormir também.

Felizmente isso aconteceu.

Eu estava deitado na cama esperando Bella sair do banho, assim que ela saiu vestida apenas com uma blusa minha eu abri os braços para ela.

Bella suspirou me olhando e se deitou em cima de mim.

Eu beijei sua cabeça sorrindo.

— O que foi? — ela perguntou me olhando.

— Você lembra da conversa que tivemos depois da nossa primeira noite aqui? — perguntei.

— Mais ou menos, faz tanto tempo.

— Dezessete anos, nosso número — eu falei.

Ela sorriu acariciando meus cabelos.

— Eu falei que você seria a avó mais gostosa do mundo — recordei.

Ela riu, seu rosto todo se iluminando e meu coração acelerou como se ele ainda fosse jovem, eu sei que ele seria para sempre jovem, com ela ao meu lado.

Eu a amava tanto, que chegava ainda a doer.

— Nem consigo acreditar que você ainda está aqui, comigo — ela falou — Uma cinquentona.

— Você vai ter oitentão e eu vou está aqui do seu lado para sempre — prometi.

Ela suspirou me abraçando.

— Obrigado por ter aceitado namorar com um menino da idade do seu filho.

— Obrigada por ter aceitado namorar uma mulher com idade para ser sua mãe.

— Foi a melhor coisa que podia ter feito — disse a beijando suavemente, minhas mãos deslizaram por suas costas e apertaram aquela sua bundinha gostosa.

Suas mãos deslizaram por meu peito nu, acariciando meu estomago.

— Você é tão gostoso, será que vai gemer baixinho se eu brincar com BigTubes agora? — murmurou descendo sua mão e agarrando meu bebezão por cima da minha calça.

Ele sempre estava pronto para ela, principalmente para sua deliciosa boca.

— Se Amorosa recompensa-lo ele vai ficar quietinho — murmurei sob a respiração, deslizando minha mão para abertura dela — Droga, você está sem calcinha, que coisa feia, sra. Cullen — eu disse balançando minha cabeça já mergulhando dois dedos dentro dela — Porra, Amorosa já está escorrendo — eu falei.

Ela gemeu mordendo meu lábio e afastou minha mão dali.

— Hoje a noite é sua, sr. Cullen — ela falou deslizando sua boca pelo meu corpo até o BigTubes, que já estava duro.

Sua boca o lambeu lentamente, fazendo-me arfar.

Céus.

Aquela noite, era noite de comemorar.

Ah, meu santinho, como eu amava aquela mulher!

Meus filhos, minha família.

Só tinha a agradecer pela vida maravilhosa que tinha.

Quem disse que seria tão bom namorar a mãe de seu melhor amigo, hein!?

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, ain demorei tanto para postar esse ultimo capitulo, mas não queria dizer adeus a essa fic, mas chega uma hora que temos que dizer não é?

Muuuito obrigado amores, mesmo, por todo carinho, comentários, recomendações e paciências.

Sei que não ficou quente o capítulo, mas espero que tenham gostado mesmo assim.

Semana que vem vou postar o epilogo de Amor e Superação, também não vai tá quente kkkk

Vou postar uma fic nova também Meu coração é seu na segunda feira, ou mais tarde se preferirem haha

BigTubes e Amorosa manda um beijo para vocês e agradecem por tudo, sem vocês nada disso teria sido possível.

Beeijos amores e espero vocês na próxima ;)

SINOPSE NOVA FIC:

Edward Cullen é um nerd apaixonado por Isabella Swan namorada de um dos caras mais populares da Forks High School. Depois de um ombro amigo, Edward e Bella finalmente se aproximam um do outro e confissões vem à tona.

Mas o que acontece quando Bella descobre que tem uma doença grave no coração e só um novo será capaz de fazer vive-la?

Poderá Edward abdicar de sua vida em nome do amor?


End file.
